Halloween: Daughter Of Evil
by AGirlYouDontWantToMeet
Summary: No one in the entire town of Haddonfield knew where the girl named Jinx came from. No one knew where she lived, who her parents were, or even how old she was. She just appeared one day out of the blue. She quickly became known for being a "wild child" who acted more like a boy than a girl. Just who was this kid? On a Halloween night, they soon found out.
1. Chapter 1

The night was stormy. It wasn't all that uncommon in this part of the country to get stormy nights, but this storm...golly it was a big one.

Dr. Mullins, sitting in the back of the ambulance, sighed. It was bad enough they were being dragged into a patient transfer but now it was storming too. Just his luck. Across from him, Dr. Kent eyed him disapprovingly. He didn't care what she thought about this patient, he didn't want anything to do with him. Not after what happened ten years ago….

He shook his head. No, he couldn't dwell on those thoughts he had to keep with the here and now. His daughter was long gone and so was his supposed granddaughter. Dr. Mullins sighed again, there he went once more on that subject.

"Something wrong, Mullins?" Dr. Kent asked.

"The weather is dreadful." Dr. Mullins groaned, "I'm not looking forward to loading the patient in here while it's raining. Why can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Because this is an urgent transfer." Dr. Kent fixed her hawk like gaze upon him, "I know how you feel about this patient but it is our duty to keep him locked away until he succumbs to the coma he's been in for god knows how long."

"Four years Kent. Myers has been under for four years." He sent a glare her way as the ambulance stopped. Without another word both doctors exited the van and went into the Penitentiary. -

Most kids looked forward to Halloween, but Jamie Lloyd wasn't most kids. For her, Halloween just meant more teasing and less sleep. This year wasn't any different. School had just gotten out for the day and already three kids were surrounding her, taunting her.

"Hey Jamie! Where's your costume?" The first boy sneered.

"Where's your mask or are you wearing it?" The second boy laughed.

"I don't need to wear a stupid costume." Jamie rolled her eyes and kept walking to her backpack.

"That's because everyday is Halloween at Jamie's house. Right, Jamie? Because your uncle is the bogeyman!" With that all three of them began chanting the word bogeyman.

"HEY!" A sudden shout in the hallway made all three kids go pale and run off. Jamie turned with a relieved smile as Jinx skidded to a stop next to her, "Yeah! Run! You know what'll happen if I catch you!"

"Thanks, Jinx." Jamie picked up her bag and slipped on her jacket, "You know, you don't have to keep doing that."

"Yeah well I want to." Jinx nodded, her fluffy brown hair bouncing despite it only going down to her neck. The curls seemingly defying gravity, "Those people just don't have an ounce of decency."

"You talk kinda funny you know that?" The two girls began walking out.

"Yeah I know. But that's mostly because of Seth." Jinx shrugged, "Say, you think you're foster parents will mind if I stop by tonight? Seth's out of town and I'll be by myself all night."

"Rachel's watching me tonight. I don't think she'll mind." Jamie looked up at the sky as they exited the building, "Although...I was thinking...what if we went trick or treating together?" Jinx grinned and laughed, giving a thumbs up.

"I don't normally do that but why not? This year will really be special won't it?" With a wave she ran off, leaving Jamie to wait for Rachel by a tree.

That was the thing that was really weird about Jinx. Like Jamie, she never went trick or treating. Instead she said she just hung out at home watching horror movies. Jinx lived mostly by herself, her legal guardian was almost never home. No one really knew where that child had come from but she quickly had made a reputation for being a little off the walls. But from the very first day they'd met Jamie had felt some sort of connection with her.

She glanced to the side and saw Lindsey's car pull up with Rachel in the passenger seat and Helen in the back. Lindsey was a friend of Rachel's and Helen was her twelve-year-old cousin. An idea came to her as she crawled inside the car and sat next to Helen.

"Hey Helen, Jinx invited me to go trick or treating with her…."

As Jinx ran home from school she couldn't help but grin. Tonight really would be special! Tonight she wouldn't be alone. Tonight...everything was going to be so interesting. Hopefully that cold bitch Helen would show up and then things would really be kicked off! She reached inside her bag, her hand grasping a small mask.

Yes, tonight was going to be awesome! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Why wasn't I notified?"

To the untrained eye, Dr. Samuel Loomis was just a little old man. A crazed little old man. But Dr. Hoffman knew better. He always had. For ten years he'd been around Loomis and his patient, Michael Myers. But for the last four years Michael's been in a coma and Loomis has been searching. Searching for….what? Hoffman wished he knew. He looked up from his desk with annoyance blatantly visible on his face.

"About what?" He asked.

"You know damn well about what!" Loomis tapped his cane hard on the floor, "You let them take it out of here."

"For Christ sakes. Spare me the speech. I've listened to it for a decade. The fact is that Michael Myers was a federal patient, and a federal prisoner therefore he is subject to federal law." Hoffman explained patiently.

"We're not talking about any ordinary prisoner Hoffman! We are talking about evil on two legs." Loomis moved closer and Hoffman rose to his feet, holding his nose.

"That's what you said about that child too. Remember her, Loomis?" He opened a drawer with a file inside, "You said that she had the same evil blood as he did and yet, she never did a thing."

"You forget, Hoffman, that the very same child you're talking about disappeared four years ago!" Loomis scoffed, "The same night Michael fell into that coma his child disappears! Do you think that's a coincidence!?"

"I can see this is useless." Hoffman sank back in his chair with a groan, "I've said this before. I think you're the one who needs medical help." The phone at his desk began to ring. Grateful for the distraction, Hoffman answered it.

The news, however, was far from comforting.

Jamie was scraping a plate in the dining room while her foster parents got ready to leave. Richard walked in asking where Rachel was. She shrugged and said she didn't know. As she put the plate away she heard the phone ring and Darlene pick it up. She wandered in as she put it down and turned to Jamie.

"That was your friend, Jinx. She says she's going to be late coming over and not to wait up." Darlene brushed back some of Jamie's hair fondly.

"Did she say why?" She asked.

"Something about her father. It's possible Seth came home earlier than expected." Darlene shrugged on a jacket. Jamie was about to say that Jinx never called Seth 'father' when Rachel walked in and her attention went elsewhere.

"Here I am." Rachel sang.

"How do we look?" Darlene asked.

"You guys always look great." Rachel laughed.

"We'll be at the Fallbrook's. The numbers next to the phone."

"I know, and next to that is the police, hospital, fire, and probably National Guard."

"I want you two to have fun tonight. Make sure Jamie's in bed by 9:30." Richard nodded. Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the door for her parents.

"You're gonna be late. You don't want to blow your promotion." She waved them out the door. Jamie called goodbye after them before running upstairs to grab her costume. She'd found it at the Minimart after school. A clown costume. Vaguely she remembered Helen mentioning in the car that she was going as a judge. Jamie wondered how the other two girls would get along tonight. It was no secret that Jinx and Helen disliked each other. Well...maybe the word disliked was a little too mild. The two despised each other although neither gave a reason why. Jamie heard Rachel calling from downstairs, snapping her out of her thoughts. With an excited giggle she hopped off the bed and ran downstairs.

She never knew that just outside...someone was watching her every move.

\- The police station was a generally relaxed place. It was a nice building with cops that knew how to do their jobs and do them well. At least that's how it had been the last time Loomis had visited over ten years ago. It had been a while so of course he really didn't know anymore. As he entered the building he noted a little girl with brown, fluffy hair in a pixie cut dart around the building. Probably one of the officer's kids coming to say hi.

"I need to speak with Sheriff Brackett." He said as he walked up to the front desk. The officer, whose nametag read as 'Hank', turned around with a confused look.

"Well then, you'll have to travel about 3 thousand miles south of here." He answered. Upon hearing this Loomis gave him an equally confused look, "Brackett retired in '81. Went to St. Petersburg."

"Well then, who's the new sheriff?" Loomis asked. A man came around the desk with his hand outstretched for a handshake.

"I am. Ben Meeker." He said in an authoritative tone.

"Sheriff Meeker, I am-" Loomis began, but Sheriff Meeker only put a hand up and finished for him.

"Dr. Loomis. Folks around here aren't likely to forget your face. At least not cops. So what brings you back here after 10 years?" He leaned back with pursed lips.

"Michael Myers has escaped from Ridgemont. He's here in Haddonfield." Loomis answered grimly.

"That's impossible." Sheriff Meeker shook his head.

"He's here, sheriff!" Loomis insisted.

"Why?" He asked.

"10 years ago he tried to kill Laurie Strode, and now he wants her daughter."

"You mean Jamie Lloyd?"

"Where ever she is, that little girl is in mortal danger." "Myers has been locked up since before she was born. He's never laid eyes on her." With that Sheriff Meeker turned his back on the doctor and began moving off.

"Six bodies, Sheriff! That's what I have seen between here and Ridgemont. A filling station in flames. I'm telling you Michael Myers is here in this town. He's here to kill that little girl and anybody that gets in his way!" Loomis cried. Sheriff Meeker stopped and twisted back around, "And there's someone else I believe is in this town. Someone dangerous."

"Who else could be more dangerous than Myers?" The man cocked an eyebrow, wondering for a moment if the doctor was alright in the head.

"Quite possibly, his daughter." 


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween was fun! She got candy and got to walk around after dark! Even the kids that teased her before thought her costume was really cool.

"Why didn't I do this sooner?" Jamie thought with a grin. Helen walked silently next to her, looking over her shoulder occasionally, "Hey, Helen. Do you normally trick or treat every year?"

"Occasionally." She shrugged, "More often than not I get dragged into helping Lindsey hand out candy. This year she didn't need help."

"Where do you think Jinx is?"

"I don't know. I thought she would've showed up by now." Helen's eyes narrowed at the shadows for a moment, "Why isn't she here?"

"Darlene said something about Seth coming back early or something." Jamie looked up at the sky, thinking back, "But what's funny is that she called Seth, 'Father,' Jinx never calls him that. She always calls him Seth."

"What?" Helen stopped in her tracks, "Jinx finally called Seth, father?"

"Yeah. I think so anyway." Jamie nodded, then looked around, "Hey...where's Rachel?"

"I thought she was right behind us." Helen glanced behind them again. She sighed and began walking forward again, "We'll run into her again eventually we just have to keep moving." Jamie fell into step behind her, but noticed the way her shoulders were tensed. She was probably more worried than she wanted to let on.

The wandered around for probably another ten minutes before Rachel found them again, running to bear hug Jamie.

"Jamie! Where have you been? Don't ever go off on your own at night again okay? Not ever." Rachel grabbed her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"But I wasn't alone." Jamie gestured towards Helen.

"Right." Rachel sighed. A police car rolled up to the curb with it's lights blaring. The Sheriff and an old man in a trench coat jumped out, strolling over to them at a quick pace. "Rachel, Jamie. Thank God!" The Sheriff's relief was evident.

"What's going on?" Helen asked.

"No time to explain." The old man began guiding the three girls to the car, "Get in the car. Come on, quick!" They ducked into the car, with the Sheriff and the old man beginning to get in; then they stopped cold. Jamie tried to lean out and see but both Helen and Rachel held her back.

"Is that him? Is that him?" The Sheriff gasped. His hand went back to his gun. The old man nodded.

"Yes."

Him? They couldn't possibly be talking about….HIM? Could they? Jamie heard the Sheriff almost cry out, "Oh Christ, Doc…." and the old man mutter, "Dear God…" She saw him draw out a pistol and take aim at...something. Then muffled voices and laughter. Then the Sheriff shouting angrily,

"Get home dammit. There's a curfew. If I catch your asses, it'll be a weekend in jail!" He climbed in the car as well as the old man, "You all right Doc? Come on, we'll get to the station and get these kids safe." Jamie closed her eyes and began to cry. This could only mean one thing….

Her uncle, The Boogeyman….was back.

The scene at the station was….unbelievable.

The whole place had been wrecked. papers and equipment strewn about. Among the overturned desks and piles of paper were bodies. At least twenty bodies that once were human. But now they looked like they'd been shoved through a grinder. One of the officers, Hank, had his entire head cut off and was missing half his left leg. Blood spatter was on every surface and it was impossible to move two steps without stepping in another pool of blood. Sheriff Meeker thought he was going to vomit.

"Oh Christ. They wouldn't have given up without a fight…" He mumbled. Loomis stood next to him, grim faced and solemn. "They didn't know what they were fighting." He said softly.

"How can a man do this Loomis? Tell me." Sheriff turned to the doctor with pleading eyes.

"It isn't a man." Loomis looked around the room like Michael himself might be inside.

"What is he? Tell me! What the hell are we dealing with?"

"Evil." With that, Loomis exited the station. He was met by a three truckloads of what appeared to be rednecks. The apparent leader stepped forth as Sheriff Meeker stepped outside.

"What in Sam Hill is going on?"

"Go home, Earl. Police business." Sheriff Meeker said with tone of finality. Earl leaned to side with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks to me like your out of business. Now I want some answers." The men behind him nodded.

"I haven't got the time or the patience to argue with you. Now go home to your families where you belong." As Sheriff Meeker argued he failed to notice the girl materializing near the side of the building. No one did until she began to giggle. They turned to see a young girl with brown curly hair in a pixie cut. She wore a bloodstained green turtleneck shirt and black slacks. On her face was a white mask that covered her eyes, which were blacked out. She held a small, bloody knife at her side, "Jesus Christ!" Sheriff Meeker gasped.

"It was Michael Myers." Her mouth twisted in a frown, "He's come home. And now…" She suddenly grinned, "You're all going to die. Just like those officers I killed…." As she threw her head back and began to laugh Loomis recognized her.

Jinx Myers…..Michael's daughter.

"Jinx. You did this?" Loomis asked quietly. Jinx's grin faltered, melting into a smirk.

"You'll find out. All of you. You're all damned anyway why do I care!? I don't care about killing Jamie, hell I'd go so far as to consider her a friend." Her smirk fell to a frown again, "No. I'm going after someone else. More important. And guess what?"

"She's in your car, Sheriff." 


	4. Chapter 4

All stood in shock as the girl began to laugh again. One of the men in Earl's group aimed his shotgun at her. But by the time he'd even pointed the thing at her she was gone. It was impossible, the speed that she moved. Loomis turned to Earl and his gang.

"Don't give chase." He said to them.

"Let the police handle this." Sheriff Meeker added.

"Like the last time? How many people killed back then? How many kids?" Earl stepped forward again. He pointed at a man in his group, "Al here lost his boy 10 years back."

"Well not this time." The man named all shook his head, "Bad enough we got Myers but now his crazy-ass kid. I'll handle this my own way." The group agreed and got back in their trucks. Sheriff Meeker turned on Loomis, clutching his jacket with his hands.

"You son of a bitch, you just created a lynch mob!" He shouted.

"You haven't got a police force!" Loomis shot back, "These men may be the only defense you've got." Stunned, the Sheriff backed away, watching the trucks pull out of the parking lot.

"God help us…."

Well. That had been interesting. Jinx definitely thought so. She ducked down alleyways towards Jamie's house, where her father was waiting for her. It had been so long since she'd seen him. Four whole years. But with a happy reunion came a shocking truth.

Seth had always said Michael knew that Jinx had been taken from the facility; but the truth was he had no idea where she'd gone. Michael told her that the nurse that usually took care of her and who had taken her in the first place had been the one to put him in the coma. Anger rushed into her veins as she thought about what that bitch had done to both her father that night and to her the year afterwards.

Memories of a dark room with no escape resurfaced. Banging on the door. Screaming for her father to help her. Being alone. Alone. Alone! Crying until nothing was left except overflowing wrath. Jinx shook her head, clearing away those memories. They didn't matter now. Father was here. He'd protect her like he'd always done. But this time...she'd also protect him. From what she wasn't sure. She just felt like something...or someone was near who could hurt him.

Who could hurt both of them….and she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

Sheriff Meeker said Jamie, Rachel, and Helen would be safer at his house. He called a deputy who hadn't been at the station over. Rachel took Jamie upstairs, coaxing her into sleeping. Helen stayed downstairs, constantly peering out the windows. She knew they were out there, waiting.

Oh yeah, Helen had always known who Jinx really was. She acted all nice and such with Jamie like she didn't relish the thought of slitting her throat on a Halloween night. Helen was the only person in town who knew where she really came from. That monster of a man, Michael Myers. Once she had figured that's who Jinx's father was, two years ago, she'd been trying to get rid of her. Everyone thought the two just hated each other to hate each other. Jinx knew she knew and despised her for it. But there was also something else...something driving Helen to put that girl's infernal existence to an end.

"Hey what are you looking at out there?" Sheriff Meeker's daughter, Kelly, came up behind her with nothing but a white shirt on.

"So far, nothing." Helen shrugged, "But that's going to change soon. Before long they'll show up again."

"Who's they?" She asked.

"Nevermind." Helen rolled her eyes and turned from the window, "Where's Jamie?"

"Upstairs. First door on the right."

Sheriff Meeker had practically demanded an explanation from Dr. Loomis. The two men went where no one could hear them before the doctor began. "Ten years ago, Michael escaped from Smiths Grove. He had come for his sister, Jamie's mother, Laurie Strode. During the confusion a young woman working at the hospital Laurie had been taken to was raped but….left alive. Her name was Bernadette Mullins. While the community wanted to kill the child the young woman wanted to keep it." Loomis paused to sigh, "Approximately nine months later she was found dead in her home and the baby was missing. She turned up a year later at the Penitentiary with only a note that had her name on it."

"Jinx Myers." Sheriff Meeker nodded.

"Four years ago Michael fell into a coma and once more Jinx disappeared."

"Well she really only showed up about three years ago." The man crossed his arms over his chest, "I guess she likes to vanish for a year then show up again."

"I'm not entirely sure about that, Sheriff." Loomis frowned, "How did she act when she first showed up again?"

"Well, to be honest, she was fairly angry. About everything." Sheriff Meeker rubbed his chin in thought, "If anyone so much as came up behind her without her knowing she'd pull out a knife. Almost like she thought they were going to hurt her."

"I see." Loomis nodded, "I think whatever happened during that year she was gone caused this change. We must stop her, both of them…"

"What do you want me to do?" Sheriff Meeker asked. Loomis began to leave the room, stopping to throw a comment over his shoulder.

"Whatever you think is best, Sheriff."

Jamie sat up in the bed. Huh, she didn't remember falling asleep. She became aware of Helen sitting at the foot of the bed, glaring out the window.

"Helen?" Jamie asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Jamie?" Helen didn't move.

"Where's Rachel?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think Jinx is okay?"

Helen stiffened and turned to look at her sharply.

"You don't know?" She narrowed her eyes at her, "Oh right, you were asleep in the car. You didn't see her."

"See her? What happened?" Jamie lurched forward, worry clutching at her heart. Something couldn't have happened to Jinx, could it? Helen returned her gaze to the window before speaking.

"When we got to police station everyone inside was dead. We all thought Michael had done it, but it was her." No. No that wasn't possible. There's no way Jinx could do something like that unless….unless, "Jinx is your cousin. And she's that monster's daughter." 


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel walked into the room where Officer Logan sat in a rocking chair. He turned to her with a concerned look.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Jamie's sleeping." She replied, "When can we go home?"

"State police will get here soon. Not long after that. Don't worry." Logan nodded towards her.

"I'm trying." Rachel sighed.

"It won't be long." Logan turned his head as if to look at something. But nothing was there.

Loomis and Sheriff Meeker sat not too far away, listening to the radio and trying to contact help. After nearly an hour of nothing Loomis started and leaned forward.

"I hear someone."

"This is Frank Bute over in Tuckerville you got some kind of emergency?" Came a voice crackling from the radio.

"Oh Christ. This is Ben Meeker. Sheriff over in Haddonfield. Our phone and power lines are down and we have killers running loose in the street. Michael and Jinx Myers." Sheriff Meeker practically shouted into a microphone.

"Is this some kind of Halloween prank?" The voice asked skeptically. The sheriff shook his head and answered gravely.

"This is no joke. We need those troopers and we need them now."

"You can't lock out what's already inside." Jinx thought. She'd watched the conversation between Rachel and Kelly, ending in the former throwing coffee on the latter's shirt. Apparently Kelly had "stolen" Rachel's boyfriend. Geez, normal people fought over weird things.

She'd stayed hidden in a closet while Loomis left for Jamie's house and then Sheriff Meeker a short time later. Rachel was seated at the radio now, listening for something. For what Jinx didn't know and honestly she didn't care. It didn't take long for Michael to kill Officer Logan and silently take his place, sitting in the rocking chair with a shotgun. Kelly came in with a new shirt on and some coffee.

"I thought you might like some coffee." She held the tray up a little higher. Michael didn't respond, he just kept rocking, "Pretty boring out here. I wish they'd fix the power. Least we'd have some MTV while we wait for the calvary." She went over to the candle and lit the flame. The light cast upon the lifeless corpse of Officer Logan. The bitch didn't even scream for help. No she just gasped and whipped around as Michael stood up out of the rocking chair. Jinx slipped out of the closet but still stood relatively in the shadows while her father shoved the shotgun through Kelly and the door she'd pressed herself against. She went to the candle and blew it out. No need for anyone else to find out just yet.

Rachel, being so engrossed in waiting for the word from Frank Bute, heard nothing from the living room. The radio suddenly crackled, startling her into sitting straight up.

"Haddonfield, we should have cars dispatched in 5 minutes. ETA 35 minutes, Over." Frank reported. She grabbed the mike and brought in close to her mouth.

"Ah, okay, great. We'll be waiting." She stuttered.

"Ah ten-four over."

"Ah, over and out." Rachel put the mike down and headed for the living room. She looked behind her one last time to make sure Frank didn't decide to speak again. She entered the room with a smile on her face. Logan's rocking chair was empty but this didn't bother her, "Deputy Logan?" She shouted. When she received no reply her happy demeanor evaporated, "Deputy?" She turned around to see the coffee tray next to the chair with an empty cup. The candle next to it looked like someone and smushed the flame out. She relit the candle and was face to face with Logan's dead body. Rachel stifled a scream and backed away, shaking her head. Then she bumped into something on one of the doors. Once more whipping around she let out a terrified scream at the sight of Kelly's body hanging from a shotgun thrust through her stomach. Eyes blinded with tears she raced up the stairs to the room Helen and Jamie were in.

They were gone.

Just as scared as before she raced back downstairs, crashing into Brady as she did so.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"I've gotta find Jamie." Rachel began to back up the stairs.

"No, no, we have to get out of here right now." Brady began pulling her towards the door.

"Not without Jamie!" Rachel wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"Look." He pointed at Logan's corpse, "Do you really think she stands a chance?"

"She's not dead!" Rachel shook her head. Brady huffed and rushed to the door. It was locked, just as Sheriff Meeker had left it.

"Is there another key?" He looked back, desperation in his eyes.

"I don't know!" She sobbed. He backed up and raised his rifle. He fired, but it didn't do much.

"It's metal! God dammit it's metal!" He hit the butt of the rifle on the door in frustration.

"What does that mean?" Rachel groaned.

"It means we're trapped in this house." Brady swallowed hard. The two of them ran back up the stairs to see Jamie and Helen come out of a doorway.

"Jamie!" Rachel sighed in relief.

"Rachel!" Jamie stumbled down to hug her. They held each other until Helen pointed down at the fireplace with an angry look in her eyes.

Michael stood in the living room with Jinx at his side. Jinx had an amused smile on her face, like she was watching her favorite TV show. Once upon a time that smile had been cute. But now all Rachel could think about was how much malice was behind it.

"Brady!" Rachel gasped, turning to him.

"Get back!" He raised his rifle, pointing it at Jinx's head. As if sensing this Michael stepped forward and the gun went to him. Helen slowly walked down to stand next to Brady, pulling out her own knife.

"Helen!" Jamie cried, reaching forward. Rachel pulled her back with tears in her eyes.

"Get out of here! All of you!" Helen barked.

"Like that's going to do anything!" Jinx laughed.

"Oh really!?" Helen jumped over the railing, landing with a loud thump, "If you're brave enough you'll come show me what you mean!"

"Am I brave enough?" Jinx grinned, "I dunno. Let's see." 


	6. Chapter 6

"I dunno. Let's see."

With skills a nine year old girl should not have Jinx tossed her small, bloody knife up in the air and caught it with her right hand. Helen responded by crouching into a lunge. She glanced at Michael, who stood motionless at the bottom of the stairs. Then she made a move to stab him in his heart. Jinx stopped the knife with her own, forcing it off to the side.

The two girls moved their fight into the hallway, while Michael went up the stairs towards Brady, Rachel, and Jamie. Jinx would've thought they would've taken the opportunity to run but no, they hadn't. Whatever, not her problem anyway. The confines of the hallway made ducking and dodging Helen's knife interesting to say the least. Several times she narrowly avoided getting stabbed in the gut. She backed into the kitchen, her grin still plastered on her face.

"Damn you've gotten better since last year!" Jinx laughed.

"Unlike you I actually train for this!"

"Hey, who says I didn't train?"

"The police station doesn't count."

"Oh come on! It should, at least a little bit."

"No."

"Fine. So what if I didn't 'train' like you did? What does it matter?" Jinx held up the knife to her cheek, "You and I both know it'll do you no good in the end."

"I can at least try!" With a wild yell heard all throughout the house Helen lunged for her. Jinx rolled her eyes and stepped aside. The older girl tumbled to the ground, hitting her head on the counter. She lay motionless, with blood beginning to drip out of her nose. Jinx giggled as she kicked her onto her back. She looked up at the younger girl with hazy eyes. That fall must've given her a concussion. Oh well. Quite unfortunate for her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." Jinx stepped on her stomach, leaning down with the knife positioned over her left eye, "But I can't let you off unscathed now can I? That way everyone knows you survived a tangle with the infamous Jinx Myers." Jamie and Rachel heard Helen's scream as they climbed out onto the roof, with the former on the latter's back. Jamie looked back, passed her uncle and whimpered.

"Helen…"

"It'll be okay, Jamie." Rachel shakily nodded, "It's all going to be okay." She looked down and sees how far they were to the ground. If they fell and hit the pavement, they'd be dead. She grabbed onto a pipe jutting up from the roof and used it to pull herself up. Slowly, she moved her way up the roof. Every few seconds Jamie looked behind them to see if Michael was following.

Rachel reached the very top of the roof. She tried to reach for the arched part of the roof, but missed. She tried again, but still didn't make it. As she reached out again, a shingle her foot was on came loose and they went sliding back down the roof. Rachel grabbed onto the pipe to stop her descent and Jamie started to slide off her back. Rachel grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Grab on Jamie." She let her get back onto her back. Then she started up the roof once again. This time, she grabbed a black cord to steady her. Jamie got off Rachel's back and looked behind them. She screamed at what she saw.

Michael was pulling himself up onto the roof.

Rachel grabbed Jamie, and, using the cord, climbed over to the far side of the roof. She lifted Jamie up and over.

"I'm gonna lower you to the chimney, okay Jamie?" Rachel held up the cord.

"I can't." The little girl shook her head.

"Well try dammit!" She was getting desperate at this point. What Jamie thought she could and couldn't do was irrelevant. Despite the firm protest she managed to get Jamie about halfway down when Michael caught up to her. It was pure luck for her to be able to dodge, and rolled out of the way as Michael took a swipe at her with his knife. He placed his hand on the chimney for support and again took a swipe at Rachel, causing her to roll to the edge of the roof. Rachel dangled above the ground, her hands holding onto the roof for dear life. She started to slowly move to the side, away from Michael.  
He once again swung his knife at her, causing her to lose her grip and plummet to the ground. 


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie watched in horror as Rachel lay, unmoving, on the ground. Her sobs caught in her throat as she crawled down the rest of the way. She stumbled over to Rachel in a daze.

"Oh please come alive Rachel, please come alive. You can't be dead. Come alive Rachel!" She begged. When nothing happened she laid her head down on Rachel's shoulder and began hysterically crying. She looked back up to see Michael round the corner of the house. Jamie didn't want to leave Rachel but she knew that her stepsister would want her to run.

So she did.

It took a while for Jinx to find her way out of the house. Thanks to that idiot (Brady, was it?) the doorknob was all mangled and useless. So she opted to break a window, cutting her wrist in the process. At the time she ignored it, despite the blood dripping off her fingers. She watched Jamie stumbling away towards the school. Michael had turned to face her when he heard the window smashing.

"She's probably heading for the school." Jinx put her knife in a pocket in her pants, "Want my help or can you do it yourself?"

Michael signed with his hands, "Come with but be careful." She grinned up at him as they began following Jamie.

Father and daughter, on their way to conquer the world.

Jamie was no longer running but walking slowly, glancing around nervously at everything. Suddenly Dr. Loomis grabbed her arm, startling a scream out of her.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" He asked.

"Everybody's dead. I just wanna go home." Jamie whimpered.

"Oh no you can't." Loomis shook his head, "I've just been there. That's the first place he'll look for you. Where's the school house?"

"It's over there." She pointed somewhere behind them.

"Come on. Come we'll be safe there." He took her hand and began leading her towards the school.

Silently they walked over to the doors. Loomis grabbed Jamie and held her tight as he raised his gun and fired four times at the door. When he opened the door, alarms went blaring. They entered the school, being sure to close the door behind them. Loomis tried the first door he came across, but it was locked.

"We'll hear sirens soon." He said over his shoulder, clearly intending to reassure her.

"Then we'll be safe?"

"Yes."

"You don't actually believe that do you?"

"No."

"I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Where did Jinx come from?" The question caught Loomis off guard and he didn't quite know how to answer at first.

"Well, at first she lived with Michael, her father, at the Penitentiary. The state didn't know she existed and well, the warden was happy to keep it that way." The doctor sighed and leaned against the wall, "She was just like any regular child. That is, until, she disappeared. Four years ago to be exact. But to my knowledge she only showed up three years ago. Something happened to her during that year she was missing. Something…"

"Something bad?" Jamie swallowed hard. Despite being told that Jinx was her cousin and was probably trying to kill her she still didn't like the thought of anything happening to her.

"Yes." Loomis nodded and began to turn away, only to run straight into Michael. He batted the doctor away like he was a fly. Loomis crashed through a window, leaving glass shattered in his wake. Jamie raced down the hallway, trying every doorknob she could lay her eyes on. She sank to the ground with her hands covering her face. She expected to die at any moment. To feel the sharp blade pierce her heart and just end it all. At least...at least she'd be with her mom and dad…..

Nothing happened. Jamie peered through her fingers. Michael was no longer there. The hallway was dark and empty, save for the shadowed figure of Jinx leaning against one of the locked doors. Her mouth was twisted into a frown.

"Jinx..?" Jamie gasped.

"I'm assuming you know who I am now?" Jinx tilted her head to the side.

"You're...you're my cousin." She slowly stood, still nervous and on guard.

"We certainly had some fun together." The older girl nodded, "I won't forget it anytime soon. Don't worry about Helen, she's not dead."

"She's not?"

"Nope."

"Then why did…"

"I cut out one of her eyes. It'll hurt like a bitch for a while but she'll live." Jinx shrugged like this was no big deal. She turned away and began walking down the hallway, "Bye, Jamie. Tell your mom and mine that I say hi, alright?" Jamie began stumbling after her. She reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I want to ask you something." She wiped her tears and looked into the blacked out sockets in Jinx's mask. The older girl didn't respond. Jamie took this as an agreement, "What happened before you came here?" Instantly Jinx tensed up and backed away. Jamie noticed that she was shaking and holding herself, "Jinx?"

"No...no….no….." She muttered, still backing farther and farther away, "No...no...no..no..NO!" She fell to her knees. Her hands began clutching at her hair. She let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed all around her. The scream seemed to act as some sort of summon for Michael to appear because he was suddenly at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor. Jinx practically threw herself into his arms and he….held her. His arms pressing her into his chest, letting her hear his heartbeat. It was something that Jamie's own father had done whenever she had her nightmares. It was something Rachel had done….She began to hear Jinx's mumblings again, "Don't leave me don't let them take me again don't let them hurt me again I don't want to go back…."

If whatever happened during that one year left Jinx this emotionally scarred it was no wonder she acted the way she did. She was more broken at age nine than people three times her age could ever be. Jamie watched in half awe, half terror as Michael picked up his daughter bridal style and began going back up the stairs. She cautiously crept forward. She stood at the base of the stairs, looking up. Her uncle was standing with his back to her. Jinx was now nowhere in sight. Suddenly he wheeled around and started coming towards her. Jamie screeched in fear, attempting to run down the stairs to the exit. Somewhere in the middle she tripped. She was sent flying like a rag doll. The ground came up out of nowhere. Even when she stopped rolling she just lay there, stunned. Out of the corner of her eye she could still see Michael coming towards her. In her exhausted state it was all she could do to just crawl. She felt his hand wrap around her ankle and begin pulling her back. She froze. She couldn't move. She was sure this was it. She was going to die here. All alone in one of the places she despised the most.

But it seemed fate smiled upon her for once. 


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel appeared around the corner with a fire extinguisher in her hands. Without hesitating for even a moment she began spraying Michael with it. He raised his arms, trying to ward it off. It was a fruitless effort as he was instantly covered in smoke. Rachel dropped the extinguisher and dove to pick up Jamie. She ran out of the school with Jamie clutched tightly to her chest. They were met by Earl had his gang outside.

"What's going on here?" Earl demanded, "We heard the alarm."

"He's inside!" Rachel cried, "They both are!"

"Jesus, where?" One of the guys asked.

"In the school." She glanced over her shoulder worriedly.

"Let's get this bastard!" Another one stepped forward but was stopped by a sudden wail from Jamie.

"No! He'll kill you too."

"We have to get out of Haddonfield the state police at on their way let them handle it." Rachel pleaded.

"I don't know about you Earl, but that makes sense to me. Let's get the hell out!" The first guy nodded. The doors to the school suddenly burst open, startling the men into pointing their guns at whomever exited.

It was Jinx.

She was still shaking but she had her knife in her hand. Rachel gasped and moved so she was behind everyone with Jamie.

"You stay right where you are!" Earl shouted, "Or I'll-"

"Or you'll what!?" Jinx snapped, stepping forward, "Shoot me!? Like you did that kid in the bushes!? That's all you people ever do! Drive around with your shotguns waiting for an excuse to shoot someone! Well here I am, giving you a reason!"

"S-stay back!" Earl's voice shook but the gun remained fixed on her.

"Don't shoot!" Loomis appeared around the building, more like a ghost than a man, "Don't shoot her."

"Stay away from me!" Jinx pointed her knife at him, but her grip was shaky and her words almost….tired.

"Child, none of us want to hurt you." Loomis walked towards her with his hands up.

"No. You want to hurt Dad." She stepped back, "I won't let that happen." Loomis gestured at the others to go. Earl shrugged, nodded, and got into his truck. Rachel and Jamie climbed in next to him while the others jumped on the roof. Jinx barely even glanced at them. Her entire focus was on the old man in front of her.

"I only want to help you. To understand."

"No you don't! You don't want to help me! You want to use me like everyone else!"

"Use you?"

"To get to Dad! To control him! That's what that bitch wanted and you trusted her! You let her take me so how can I possibly…..pos...ib...ly.." Jinx began to sway side to side. She dropped the knife to the ground. A hand went to clutch at her forehead, a bloody hand.

The child looked up at the sky, then collapsed.

Jamie didn't want to leave Jinx and Dr. Loomis alone, but it was clear that if they stayed something worse than the sheriff's house was going to happen. She leaned onto Rachel with tears still in her eyes. Earl reached for the CB.

"Okay everybody, listen up. I've got Rachel Corruthers and her sister in the truck, and I'm taking them outta town route 410. State police are on the way. Got that?" He radioed through. There came a crackled response as they passed the Haddonfield city limits sign. Earl sighed and shook his head, "Damn. That kid is messed up."

"I'm sorry, what?" Rachel leaned forward to look across Jamie at the hillbilly.

"Myers' kid. She's definitely got some screws loose." Earl cracked his neck.

"It's not her fault." Jamie piped up, "Something bad happened to her." "Really? What?" Earl asked.

"I...I don't know. She freaked out after I asked." She looked down at her feet. There was a commotion from the men in the back of the truck. She looked up to see a line of police cars coming towards them.

"Here comes the cavalry now." Earl nodded towards them. All but one car passed by, waiting for them to pull up next to it.

"Coming outta Haddonfield?" A cop leaned out the window, peering into the truck.

"Yeah right outta the elementary school, taking these kids to safety." Earl nodded.

"Okay, there's a highway patrol substation about 4 miles down the highway. You'll see the turnoff signs. Now we've got officers on duty, they'll take care of you." The cop explained. Then he took off after the others. Earl stepped on the gas, probably going over the speed limit.

"So what did you mean?" He glanced at Jamie slightly, not quite taking his eyes off the road.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"When you said that girl freaked out when you asked. What exactly did she do?"

"She just started breathing fast and saying the word no."

"Sounds like a panic attack to me."

"What's that?"

"It's when someone can't calm down. You know what fight or flight is right?"

"Yeah."

"Basically when you have a panic attack you can't turn fight or flight off."

"Oh." Jamie whispered.

"You'll be okay." Earl nodded. The little girl didn't respond, too lost in her own thoughts. They rode in silence for a while. Behind them, Earl began to hear noises but he tried to play it off as the three in the back moving around. He turned around to look out the back window.

The last thing he saw was a burnt hand coming through the glass straight for him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie and Rachel scream as Michael twisted Earl's neck open. The truck swerved violently, almost running off the road. Jamie fell down to the floorboard, screaming. Rachel pushed Earl's body aside and got behind the wheel. She opened the door and pushed Earl's body out. She continued to swerve around the road, trying to shake Michael off. He seemed to hold on even though the truck was jerking around like a rodeo horse. His arm swung inside of the cab, trying to grab ahold of Rachel. She kept ducking down and to the side, avoiding him and keeping the truck relatively on the road. Once he actually grabbed ahold of Rachel's sweater. The fabric tore but other than that she was relatively unharmed. Her feet slammed on the brakes. The truck stopped so suddenly Michael was thrown forward off the roof. He landed probably a good ten feet in front of them. He seemed to lay there, dazed, for a minute before sitting up like nothing had happened.

"Die you son of a bitch!" Rachel growled, gunning the gas for all it was worth. The truck barreled into Michael, sending him once more flying through the air. The vehicle kept on moving, rolling down the hill. Rachel floored the brakes again, praying that it would stop. It slowly coasted to a stop at the bottom. She sighed, relief flooding through her veins. Jamie climbed back up onto the seat, looking back at where her uncle lie. This time he was motionless and made no move to stand up. Up the road they could see the red and blue lights of police cars headed straight for them, "Jamie, I want you to stay right here in the truck."

Rachel jumped out of the truck and ran straight for the first car that pulled up. Despite the warning Jamie also got out and wandered over to where Michael was. She knelt down and took his hand. She remembered a time when she and Jinx had been playing out in the snow. Jinx didn't have gloves on and almost got frostbite. Her hands had looked almost the same as Michael's did and felt just as cold that day. She could still picture her mother soaking Jinx's hands in room temperature water while her dad was on the line with their doctor. The older girl had grinned at her and said, "Hey don't worry, I'm gonna be fine!"

"Jamie! Get away!" Sheriff Meeker's voice startled her out of her memories.

"Don't touch him Jamie!" Rachel cried. She dropped her uncle's hand and stood up. Suddenly she heard shouts for her to get down. Without thinking, she did. Gunshots rang out all around her, her hands went to cover her ears. Then it all went quiet. She looked back to see dirt and wood falling into the mine shaft she hadn't realized were behind her. Rachel ran to her, picking her up and hugging her. Jamie started crying, hoping that the whole ordeal was finally over. Richard and Darlene hugged Rachel and Jamie as soon as they walked in the door. Meeker and Loomis soon followed.

"It's over." Meeker nodded to the family.

"Yes. Michael Myers is in hell, buried, where he belongs. And Jinx will get the help she needs." Loomis sighed.

"How'd you get her anyway?" Meeker asked, sitting down in a chair.

"She fell unconscious in front of the schoolhouse." Loomis explained, "Somehow during the night she'd cut one of her wrists. Passed out from blood loss."

"And uh, where is she now?" Richard broke in. Nervousness and fear permeated the air around him.

"Haddonfield Children's Clinic. Maximum Security Ward." The doctor crossed his arms, "She's more a danger to herself now than anyone else."

"She killed the entire police station in under an hour!" Meeker stood up, anger flashing in his eyes, "How is she not a danger to everyone in this town!?"

"Sheriff, please." Darlene said softly, "You'll upset the children."

"My apologies, Mrs. Corruthers." Meeker slumped back down in his chair, "It's been a long night."

"It has been for all of us." Darlene turned and took Jamie by the hand, "I'm taking Jamie upstairs. Come on, honey." The two of them went upstairs. Meanwhile a tense silence fell upon the downstairs group. Rachel, exhausted, curled up on the couch next to her father.

There came a sudden loud scream from upstairs. Loomis and Meeker were the first to shoot up out of their chairs and towards the stairs. When Loomis looked up at the top a figure rounded the corner. They held bloody scissors, their costume speckled with the red substance.

It was Jamie.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Loomis shouted. He pointed his gun to shoot her but Meeker grabbed it and wrestled it away from him. The sheriff just stood there, staring. Unsure of what to do as he looked up at the girl. Loomis collapsed on the stairs, almost sobbing.

It was happening again.

The only thing Jinx really felt when she woke up was that her head was killing her. She tried to bring her hand to her forehead, she found she couldn't. Her eyes flew open. She tried to sit up. She looked down at her body to see she was strapped to a sort of hospital bed. Dread cemented itself in her stomach as she twisted and turned in the bed. The straps held. She couldn't escape.

"God...dammit…" She seethed. Dr. Loomis must've given her over to the hospital after she passed out. How could she have gotten so careless? How could she have forgotten about the cut on her wrist? Well, at least she'd been a good enough distraction so Michael could get underneath that hillbilly's car.

Her eyes widened as she remembered her father. She struggled with a newfound determination.

"Dad! Dad help me!" She screeched. This caught the attention of some nurses outside and they came rushing in. At the sight of them Jinx froze. She wanted to curl up in a ball and at the same time she wanted to kill them all. After what that bitch had done to her how could she possibly trust any hospital staff? One of the nurses hesitantly came up to the side of the bed.

"Calm down, honey." She cooed, reaching out to brush some of the hair out of her face. Jinx jerked away as best she could.

"Don't...don't touch me…." The girl whispered. The fear in her voice made the nurse stop for a moment, her eyes melting into almost understanding.

"You don't need to be afraid." The nurse assured, "We won't hurt you."

"That's what she said." Jinx's eyes teared up as she closed them. Her hands gripped handfuls of the sheets. She felt a prick on her arm, causing her eyes to open again. One of the other nurses drew away with a now empty needle. She began to feel woozy and sleepy, like just before she passed out earlier.

The next thing she knew she was waking up with Dr. Loomis at her side. 


	10. Chapter 10

"The hell do you want?" Jinx scowled at the doctor.

"I'm here to talk to you." Loomis sighed. He'd known she'd be difficult but it didn't make it any easier.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically, "What about?"

"Where were you between now and when you vanished?" Silence was his only answer, "Jinx?"

"Amanda's house." Jinx looked up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

"A-Amanda? The head nurse?" Loomis leaned forward, this was...new.

"Yeah, her. She took me from the prison, saying that you all knew where I was." Her voice turned angry, "But if what Dad told me was true then she lied! She locked me in that damn room for a year, telling me about how it was to keep me safe! That I was special or some bullshit like that!" She began to breath faster, arms straining against the straps, "I had to..I had to kill her to get out. I knew I did. Then I killed her oaf of a boyfriend." A small smile graced her lips, "They both deserved what they got. For what they did to us."

"You were alone all that time?" The doctor's eyes shone with concern and pity. It made her sick.

"Stop that." She snapped.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Looking at me like I'm someone to be pitied." She hissed, "I'm not. I'm alive and that's what matters."

A knock on the door startled both occupants of the room. A man in a doctor's coat stood in the doorway.

"Someone's here that wants to talk with her." The newcomer reported. Rachel stepped into the room shyly. Jinx noted the bags under her eyes and she looked like she'd been crying, "Can we lose the restraints, Loomis?"

"Sure. Sure." Loomis stood up, glancing down at the child as the doctor undid the straps holding her. She looked scared, confused, and just…lost.

Rachel sat down in the chair previously occupied by Loomis as Jinx sat up slowly.

"You mad at me?" The younger girl asked with a tired sigh.

"Why?" Rachel blinked, puzzled.

"Gee I wonder?" Jinx rolled her eyes, "Totally not because I tried to kill you or anything."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Why not?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Jinx looked down at her hands, her fingers brushing over the bandages on her wrist, "I dunno...most people would be. I would be." She flicked her eyes up at her, "Why aren't you?"

"I overheard something. About how you disappeared for a year." Rachel bit her lip, "And that something happened between you and Jamie in the schoolhouse. I just want to know, what happened to you?"

"Second person that's asked me today." Her voice shook slightly, "I was here. In this town. Locked up in a room, supposedly for my own protection. But I know who that bitch and her boyfriend were protecting." The sheets found themselves wrapped up in two tiny fists, "They were protecting all of you, from me. Or maybe they were trying to use me against Dad when he woke up. I don't know." Her body began to shake, eyes staring ahead at nothing, "I was locked in there for a year until the voices told me what I had to do. I had to get out of there. I had to kill her. I had to kill him. I had to. I had to. I HAD TO." The sudden shout startled Rachel out of her chair. She backed up against the opposite wall as the child broke down and just began to scream, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! HELP ME!"

Loomis and a couple nurses sprinted into the room. One went over to Jinx while the other went over to Rachel, asking what had happened. Jinx suddenly went quiet when the first nurse touched her shoulder. Her lips split into a slim smile. She giggled. Then she doubled over and began to cackle. The occupants of the room looked at each other terrified.

"Jinx! Jinx look at me." Loomis took her too small shoulders in his hands. He sat her up and forced her to look into his eyes. He was surprised to see that she had tears flowing down her face, but she was still smiling softly.

"Just kill me." She choked out, "Why...didn't she just…..kill me?"

"Who, Jinx? Who?" Loomis asked, "Amanda? Jamie? Who?"

"I dunno." Her body went limp in his grasp, "Maybe. Maybe not." Her eyes went kind of half lidded, staring blankly at him, "Where's Jamie? She dead?"

"N-no." Rachel stepped forward, "She's...here."

"Here?" She raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"She attacked her stepmother." Loomis frowned, watching the child's reaction carefully. At first she just blinked up at them with the same blank look, then she furrowed her eyebrows in thought. She hummed a bit and shrugged, "I take it you don't particularly care?"

"I'm not exactly the most caring person in the world." Jinx rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Rachel opened her mouth to protest but for reasons untold decided not to speak, "While we're at it is there anything else anyone wants to ask me? It seems to be a trend today."

"Just one." Rachel piped up. The girl looked over at her expectantly. She sat down in the nearest chair, shakily reaching for her hand. Jinx tensed but didn't pull away,

"Are you okay?" 


	11. Chapter 11

One year later.

It was storming outside, again. And yet Jamie lay sound asleep in her bed. Actually that was a lie, she wasn't sleeping soundly at all. She was tossing and turning like clothes in a dryer. Memories flashed through her dreams, some hers and others….she wasn't quite sure. Unbeknownst to her a machine connected to her head recorded her brain activity in her sleep. The needle went back and forth as if someone were moving it themselves.

Jamie's dreams seemed to center themselves on the night she unwillingly attacked her stepmother. She remembered feeling her uncle's presence, then all control left her body. She was only able to watch as she went into the bathroom and stabbed her stepmother with a pair of scissors. As the screams echoed in the room one thought came to her that wasn't her own.

" _Don't take her away from me again._ "

Jamie sat up, mouth open in a screech. But where most children would let out a horrendous noise only a whisper escaped her throat. One of the nurses, Rose, rushed in to comfort her. It came as a shock at how kind the doctors and nurses were here despite knowing who her uncle and cousin were and what she had done. Especially Rose who took a liking to Jamie instantly. She vaguely heard Rose ask if she wanted her to call her stepmother. But she didn't really register it because when she looked down at her hand, she didn't see her hand.

She saw Michael's.

Across the clinic Jinx sat on her bed watching the rain through the window. She heard doctors and nurses making a fuss outside, shouting about Jamie. It was odd, she'd hardly ever seen her cousin since that night a year ago. Only fleeting glimpses in the halls as the nurses took her from one place to another. They all wanted to know why Jinx acted the way she did. Once they had a 'diagnosis' what did they do? Try and drug her up to the wazoo. No thanks she preferred her mind clear and untouched. Besides it's not like she hadn't lived her life just fine without them.

Jinx took in a deep breath, flopping onto her back. If she was being perfectly honest she didn't really mind it here. She didn't have to see Seth anymore as he had skipped town the minute Michael returned. The nurses were nice enough, although she still didn't quite trust them. The kids were pretty okay, too. Some of them were kind of like her. There was, of course, Jamie. And that kid, Billy, who had a crush on her. The twins David and Robert who had a habit of setting things on fire. The others were a mixture of children whose parents were abusive or had some other disability that society didn't understand. Jinx didn't talk to the other patients much anyway. It was best that she was alone. 'For her safety and others' the doctor had said. Not that she disagreed but sometimes he drove her batty. Whenever she tried to question her he sounded condescending and talked like she was a small child. He was a prick and she made sure to let him know at every possible opportunity.

A knock on the door caused her to sit up and look over. Loomis quietly stepped in with a grave look on his face.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"You feel it, don't you?" He stepped forward. She tilted her head slowly, meticulously, "He's come back"

"And? What do you think you can do about it?" She smiled in the way that sent shivers down others' spines, "You know that this must happen sooner or later. Jamie will die. Maybe today. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe in a year. But either way she's going to die."

"And you? What are you going to do?"

"What do you think I'm gonna do?"

"With you, it's always a mystery."

"So you've learned something after all, old man."

The next morning Jamie awoke with Rachel sleeping at her side. The older girl was leaning on her bed, blonde curly hair brushing her face. Absentmindedly she began playing with it. The sky outside got lighter but she barely noticed. As she was about to doze off her heard the door open and then close. The sound woke up Rachel as well.

"Hey there funny face." She brushed back a loch of Jamie's hair. The younger girl pointed to her eye, "What?" She pointed at her eye again, indicating she had something there. When Rachel checked she felt an eyelash, "Thank you." She giggled. They lay there for another few seconds before the peace was shattered.

"HEY! OPEN UUUUP!" Jamie sat up to see Tina and Max, her dog, at the window. Rachel sighed and got up to open it.

"They don't allow Max in here." She said even as she helped the doberman climb inside just before the wild girl. Max went straight to Jamie and let her hug and pet him.

"You know what they can do if they can't take a joooke!" Tina sang. Jamie was suddenly reminded of Jinx when she spoke that way. The two had the same wild hair to match.

"She doesn't even remember." Rachel shot back. Wait remember what? Whatever it probably wasn't important anyway. Tina waltzed over to Jamie and covered her forehead with kisses.

"Is she really better?" She asked. Rachel grinned and nodded, "Give me some of this action baby!" She threw her arms around the child, laughing as she looked over her shoulders. When they pulled apart Jamie signed 'what do you have for me?' At this Tina giggled like a little school girl, "What?" She signed the words, then began looking over her shoulders again, "Ah, I wonder what Rachel's hiding behind door number three!" She began singing a fanfare as Rachel came around a princess costume. If Jamie still had her voice she probably would've squealed in delight, but she settled for the type of face you might see on a child on Christmas morning. Tina continued her fan fare as Jamie held up the costume to her, imagining herself dressed in it that night, "Billy's gonna have to fight off-"

"Billy's gonna freak." Rachel laughed.

"A lot of boys!" Tina exclaimed. The three girls were unaware of another presence until Max started barking. They turned to see Loomis standing in the doorway.

"What is going on here?" He asked, like the crotchety old man he was.

"Gee, sorry." Tina rolled her eyes, "C'mon Max. C'mon. Bye sweetie." She hugged Jamie tightly before leaping back out the window with Max in tow, "BYE!" Rachel turned to her and smiled.

"I'll be back in two days, okay?" She knelt down and took Jamie's hands in hers, "Mom and Dad send their love. Come here!" She too tightly squeezed Jamie just as a window shattered and a rock came flying in. Down the halls a similar noise could be heard. Loomis bent down to pick up the rock, a note attached to it.

 **THE EVIL CHILD MUST DIE.**

A nurse came sprinting down the hallway, looking both terrified and concerned, "Dr. Loomis, the girl's window." She peered in the room and gasped, "Oh no her too…"

"Too? What are you talking about?" Rachel frowned.

"Come with me. It's better to show you." The nurse swallowed hard and began walking briskly towards Jinx's room across the building. Jamie trailed after them, clinging tightly to Rachel's arm. There were several other nurses and that one doctor Jinx hated for some reason standing about. When the group approached him the doctor stepped in front of them.

"I wouldn't advise going in there just yet. The child is in an extremely fragile state. Rose is in with her."

"I'm going in there." Loomis glared at the man until he slunk back, defeated. He entered, but the others weren't permitted.

He wasn't quite sure what to expect upon entry, but it certainly wasn't what he saw.


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing he noticed was the glass. It was everywhere. And smack dab in the middle of it was a rock with a note. He turned his head towards the bed where Rose was attempting to sooth a very hysterical Jinx. She was pressed into the corner of the room about as tense as a human being could be. Her skinny knees were brought up to her chest, her fingers latched deeply into her hair. Even from where he was standing he could see that she was shaking.

Through Rose's attempts at comfort from a distance he could hear the child muttering to herself. He took three or four cautious step forward.

"Leave me alone I don't want to go back they'll just hurt us I can't go back I'll die you'll have to kill me first…" The doctor sighed lightly. This wasn't the first time she'd had an episode like this, but lately they'd been few and far between. He'd actually felt like progress had been made. Loomis walked over to the rock in the center and picked it up. The note read similarly to the one thrown into Jamie's room.

 **THE CHILD OF EVIL MUST BE DESTROYED.**

Rose had finally gotten close enough to wrap her arms around Jinx. The child was still curled up into a ball but she seemed less tense now. She looked up, locking eyes with the doctor. Her gaze was as piercing and soul reaching as her father's and yet it was her own. She looked at the note in his hand and almost...smiled.

"What does it...what does it say?" Jinx asked, fully looking up. Her cheeks were red with obvious tear tracks down them.

"It says you must be destroyed." Loomis said gruffly.

"Oooh looks like I got fans." The laugh was obviously being forced to diffuse the tension, something he'd found she liked to do. Rose helped her back into the bed with hardly a word, fixing the doctor with a disapproving gaze, "Let me guess, Jamie got one too?" He nodded, "Figures. Sorry folks I'm too stubborn to die." The door opened again, Rachel and Jinx's doctor slipped in, "Hey Rachel. Hey Dr. Prick." Rachel surveyed the room with sad eyes.

"So they did it here too." She sighed.

"Eh I wouldn't worry." Jinx shrugged, "It's not like they'll have the balls to even follow through."

"It's time for your meds, kid." 'Dr. Prick' took out two pill bottles from his coat, handing them off to Rose. While she opened them he took her pulse and breathing. Surprisingly enough she didn't struggle or put up a fuss. Maybe she was used to it by now or maybe she was just tired from her earlier outburst. Either way when Rose handed her the medications she shoved them in her mouth and swallowed them without water. Then she flopped back down on the bed with a heavy exhale of breath.

"M'tired. Go away." She lazily waved at the small group.

"You can't stay in here. We'll move you to another room." Dr. Prick moved to the door, opening it again. Two officers and the nurse from earlier with a wheelchair entered the room. Loomis and Rachel stood by while Rose, Dr. Prick, and the two officers guided Jinx to the chair and wheeled her out of the room. The child was either too tired or the drugs worked really fast as she didn't struggle then either. She only waved bye at the two just before leaving their line of sight.

"How could they!?" Rachel fumed as they left the hospital, "When are they going to realize that they are not him!? Jamie's just a kid and Jinx is just confused."

"They know who they're related to. They know that Jamie attacked her stepmother and Jinx is a killer. That's why they fear them." Loomis stuffed both notes in his pockets, "Especially on Halloween."

"I never should have let my parents talk me into leaving." She shook her head, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You're afraid." He stated like that was the simple answer to everything, "You're afraid that the whole thing might start again. There's nothing wrong with being afraid."

"And I suppose there's nothing wrong with leaving my little stepsister here alone."

"You can telephone her from the cabin. She'll be properly looked after."

"Then why do I still feel guilty?"

There wasn't an answer he could give.

Jamie could feel his thoughts. The minute Jinx came into question it was like something caught his attention. He wanted...no needed to know where she was. She could see him casing the Carruther house. She could hear his breathing through the mask. She found herself drawing Max with markers on a piece of paper, catching Loomis' attention. He called Rachel at home to see if she was okay. The dog was gone and he told her to get out. She did, but everything seemed to be okay.

But it wasn't okay. She could still feel it. He was still near her.

Rachel was still in danger.

Jinx found her new room to be windowless and rather grey. She found herself struggling to focus on anything other than the shattered window and the message. When it had first broken she thought it was Seth coming to get her. Seth and...whoever he and Amanda had worked for. She clenched and unclenched her fists just to feel the movement of muscles and ligaments. It was a weirdly comforting sensation. She rolled onto her side, curling up into as small of a ball as she could. Her thoughts shifted towards her father. Would he come back to finish what they started this year? Or would she once again be left alone for four years? Were Jamie's episodes just a coincidence or did it have something to do with Michael? Jinx sighed heavily, rolling onto her back again.

The door opened and shut quietly. The child barely looked over. She knew who it was.

"What is it, Loomis?" She hissed.

"He wants to know where you are."

"And how do you know that?"

"Jamie wrote it on a drawing." He produced a stick figure drawing of herself with the words 'where is she' written above it.

"Okay, so he's worried about me. What of it?"

"We could use this to stop h-"

"NO!" Jinx shot up in bed, "You will NOT use me to further your fruitless cause. As I told you in order for this town to be safe Jamie has to die. The Myers family will stop with Dad and me."

"Why, Jinx, why!?" Loomis grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, "Why does she have to die why won't either of you stop until she does!?"

"BECAUSE SHE JUST DOES!" Jinx pushed him away and jumped out of the bed. She backed up until she reached the opposite wall, "IT'S NOT SOMETHING WE CAN EXPLAIN! IF I HAD IT MY WAY THIS ENTIRE TOWN WOULD GO! NOT JUST JAMIE BUT THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU!" Her eyes appeared to change color for a moment. Loomis wasn't sure if it was just the lighting or a trick of the eye, but he was sure he had seen her dark brown eyes change to deep red, "BUT IF ALL DAD WANTS TO DO IS KILL HER THEN IT'S FINE BY ME. AND HEY WHY DON'T ALL OF YOU TRY AND STOP US. THAT'LL GIVE US AN EXCUSE TO KILL YOU!"

The door burst open, hitting the opposite wall with a loud bang. Around five officers and a couple nurses crammed themselves through the small doorway and into the room. One of the officers took Loomis and began dragging him out.

Jinx's face twisted into a maddened grin. The same one that she gave Helen before she carved out her eye. Speaking of the bitch where had she been this past year? Her expression changed to one of thoughtfulness and genuine curiosity. She saw the officers give each other worried looks.

"Hey boys can you answer a question for me?" She asked.

"W-we'll try our best.." The nearest officer nodded hesitantly, clearing his throat.

"Where's that girl, Helen Longacre, been all this time?"


	13. Chapter 13

He was nearby again.

Jamie could feel his presence even stronger than before. She could barely tell which thoughts were hers or his anymore. They constantly dwelled on Jinx. Was she okay? Where was she? What was happening to her? Unable to relax she slid off the bed to check the window. Her eyes scanned the yard wearily, landing on the figure just behind the trees. No..no it couldn't be! Jamie stumbled away of the window and out of her room. She made way towards the main door. A shadow of man fell across it. Fear spiked in her heart. She booked it for the basement, ducking between the sheets hung up. Behind her she could hear them being torn down. An alcove presented itself with the opportunity to hide. As she crawled up into it her head banged on the hanging light fixture. It swung wildly, casting shadows every which way. Footsteps headed straight for her. Hands grasped at her legs, pulling her out. She panicked and began kicking.

"It's alright! It's alright." The maintenance man's face loomed from the shadows. His face was lined with age but his eyes still held the softness of youth. Jamie began signing that Michael was coming for her but he seemed not to notice, "What are you doing down here?"

"There you are!" Rose exclaimed, "We've been looking all over for you." She and the maintenance man helped her down and into the nurse's arms, "Was it one of your dreams again?" Jamie shook her head.

If only it was a dream. It only it was.

So apparently after Jinx had carved out her eye Helen had managed to crawl out of the window she smashed earlier. From there she'd been taken to the hospital. The very some one her Aunt Laurie was taken that day almost eleven years ago now. Oh yeah, also that's apparently where Jinx's mother worked. Whatever, it's not like she knew her. Like she had predicted Helen survived and was still living in town. Now as for where the officers couldn't (more like wouldn't) say.

Jinx stopped in her pacing, glancing at the door. Sure it looked sturdy but this was a children's hospital. They couldn't possibly make it THAT secure could they? Besides there wasn't even an officer stationed outside her door anymore. Escape would be a piece of cake. Maybe. If only Loomis would stop hovering about. He was too curious for his own good. He asked too many questions. Not that she had all the answers she was only ten for fucks sake. But that didn't mean she couldn't fake it. That was something she was good at you see. Faking it. Faking emotions towards things. Faking 'progress' as Loomis called it. No. No progress had been made. She just learned how to hide it better. The thoughts that sent her in a panic a year ago were still there, she just ignored them now. Her ears still roared with blood and voices telling her what to do. Most of the time she ignored those too. But still, they DID come up with good ideas.

Jamie was laying in bed, trying desperately to block out the thoughts that trickled into her head. The door opened and shut, Loomis hobbling in.

"You've got to help me Jamie." He rasped, "We both know he's alive. But you know where he is!" The sudden shout made her jump and scoot back, "Why!? Why are you protecting him!?"

Why? That was a good question. Maybe because she couldn't pinpoint exactly where he was. Maybe because she didn't want to know. Maybe because a part of her loved him.

Or maybe she wasn't protecting him at all. Maybe she was protecting Jinx.

"What about your stepmother Jamie?" The doctor continued, "You love her don't you? He made you stab her!" He took her shoulders in his hands and shook her, "You can't hide from him. He wants to know where his daughter is. He won't stop until she's found and you're dead. Listen, today in the cemetery somebody dug up a coffin. The coffin of a little girl. WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'S GOING TO DO WITH THAT!?"

"Dr. Loomis." Rose cleared her throat, glaring daggers into his eyes, "Leave the little girl alone."

"Tears won't help you." Loomis backed away from the bedside, "We can find him. We can find him together!" Before he left he tossed one more comment over his shoulder, "There's a reason he has so much power over you."

Jinx felt a twinge in her gut out of nowhere. She found herself gasping and clutching at her stomach. Her eyes shown with confusion. What was...what was happening? Her breath became short and fast. In her chest her heart beat like a marching drum. Knees became weak. Skin pale. Vision blacking out.

One minute she was standing, the next she was on the floor. She sat up as the door opened. Rose walked in, a concerned look on her face.

"Jinx honey is everything okay? You look sick." The nurse knelt down to eye level.

"I...don't know.." She stared down at her hands, "I think it's passed now. Whatever...IT is." 


	14. Chapter 14

The hospital was abuzz with excitement. The costume contest was just half an hour away. It was the only time that the kids there actually felt..normal. Jamie stood in front of the mirror in the costume Rachel and Tina had got her. Rose had put her hair up in a bun with a crown on top of her head. She looked just like a princess in the fairy tales. But she sure didn't feel like it. Her stomach rested somewhere in her toes, all tied up in knots. Her hands were shaking, clutching the fabric nervously. She hadn't felt Michael's presence nearby for quite some time and it scared her. Where was he? What was he planning?

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.

Billy walked over with a bouquet of flowers clutched in his hands, "F-f-for you." He said. The boy was dressed as a pirate. He looked...almost cute. Jamie took the flowers with a small smile.

"Oh these are lovely." Rose cooed from behind them, "We'll have to put them in some water." While the nurse went off to do that Billy took off a bracelet from around his wrist, wrapping it around hers.

"It..it's good l-luck." He stuttered out. He looked so nervous Jamie couldn't help herself. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Immediately his face went bright red and he grinned. For a moment...everything was okay. The kids all lined up on the stairs in their costumes, big grins on their faces. Jamie scanned the crowd for Jinx but she didn't see her. Maybe she wasn't allowed. Or maybe she just didn't want to come. With her no one ever knew anything.

Suddenly her vision seemed to shift. She was in the front seat of a car, looking out towards her house. Tina was walking towards her. No..no not her. Michael. She knew it was him but why was Tina…

Oh. Oh god. He thought Michael was her boyfriend...no no no no. This couldn't be happening she was not going to just watch this time! She wasn't even aware that she'd collapsed until she saw Billy's face above her. It felt like every two seconds she was being sent flashes of Tina in the car. A gas station. They'd stopped at the gas station. She couldn't see the sign.

"Tina. Is Tina in danger?" Loomis asked. At least HE seemed to get what was going on. Jamie strained to get the words out. She had to speak she had to speak SHE HAD TO SPEAK.

"S….s...t...o…..re…"

"Store...what kind of store!?" Loomis demanded.

"A….all….n...n..ight..er."

"What do they sell there?"

"Big...wo...m...man…"

"A big woman? A woman who works in the store?" Jamie shook her head. No. No that wasn't it.

"C...coo...k...kie...wo...man.."

That rung a bell with those around her.

"Dale's gas station!" An officer radioed into his walkie talkie, notifying all units nearby to head there. The doctor's whisked Jamie away to her room, checking her for any serious injuries. There was a radio near her at all moments so she could hear the minute any news. Every crackle rose and crashed her hopes.

The news finally came, Tina was safe. But there was no sign of Michael.

Rose had asked Jinx if she wanted to be a part of the costume contest. She told the nurse hell to the no. There was no way she was dressing up as something other than what she was. Besides, no one would want to come near her anyway. Jinx then told her she wanted to be alone for a while. The nurse agreed, trusting her completely. It was a terrible decision on her part but it benefited the girl so what did she care? Jinx hesitantly took ahold of the doorknob. Suddenly she felt apprehensive and nervous. These people had been almost...kind to her. And now she was going to betray them like this?

No. She shook her head. She didn't care about these people. Jinx practically yanked open the surprisingly unlocked door. One furtive glance around later she stole her way around the facility. Expertly she dodged medical staff and officers. She found her way into her old room, still empty but cleared of glass with a wooden board over the window. She crawled under the bed, detaching the mask she'd hidden there. Placing it on her face she smiled. It felt like a part of her had returned. Jinx thought she'd have to break down the board on the window but the minute she touched it the thing fell over.

That was...easy.

A few police cars were pulled up at the front. For a moment Jinx thought they'd found out she was gone. But no, that wasn't it. Tina and Loomis were just inside the doorway in what looked like a heated argument.

"You know you're really creepy telling that little girl about that boogeyman crap!" Tina shouted at the doctor.

"I believe that you're in danger." He calmly replied, "Jamie believes it too."

"Jamie's a nine year old girl!"

"Jinx was nine last year."

"I'm aware. But Jamie isn't Jinx she's just a little girl! She's not a monster like...like HER."

Jinx had been expecting people to call her that for a long time, but it still stung. She found herself flinching and biting her lip. How could one word make her feel...guilty? She wasn't even aware that she could feel that before now. The child was broken out of her thoughts by Tina pushing past Loomis. She stumbled over to the stairs, looking like she was about to cry. Two police officers followed out.

"You supposed to be my tail?" Tina asked with a grim smile. One of them looked like he was going to reply but she cut him off, "Well then you can give me a ride to the tower farm." Without waiting for a yes or a no she began walking towards one of the cruisers.

Jinx grinned. Now she knew where Jamie, and thus, Michael would be.

Jamie watched the car with Tina pull away from the hospital and go down the street. A few moments later, a sleek black car followed. It radiated with Michael's presence. She slipped out of her room relatively easily. Before leaving she went down to where Jinx's room used to be. The door was open and the window was smashed. That made it almost too effortless to get out of the building. She turned around a few times, trying to get her bearings. She wracked her brain to think of where Tina could have gone. She heard footsteps running towards her and felt someone crash into her. They both cried out and jumped away.

Oh. It was only Billy.

"I've g-got to find T-tina." Jamie cried.

"W-we don't even know where she is." He pointed out.

"But I do." Came a voice from behind them. The two children screamed and tumbled back. Jinx stood there, leaning against a nearby tree. Her mask was back on her face.

"Where?" Jamie demanded.

"The Tower Farm." Jinx pushed off the tree and walked up to them. It was then that Jamie noticed she was barefoot. The ground was covered with needles from pine trees and yet she didn't seemed bothered at all. Maybe she was used to it, "I've been there a few times and I know how to get there. We can get there in under an hour if we leave now."

"W-why are you h-helping us?" Billy asked suspiciously.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this so I can find Dad." 


	15. Chapter 15

Three tiny figures darted across the road. One pirate, one princess, and one just a white t-shirt and pants. If you looked closely you could see that the one in white wore an eye mask and was barefoot. Several times they'd have to stop and catch their breath, but the princess would urge the others on after a short time. Then they'd continue running again.

Jamie wasn't sure Jinx knew where she was going. She wasn't even sure if she was taking them to where Tina was. Far out into the countryside Jinx commanded them to jump a fence and follow her.

"We're almost there!" She called over her shoulder. They arrived just in time to see headlights light up a figure in the road.

"TINA!" Jamie screeched as loud as she could. The car began rolling towards her. Tina screamed, stumbling away. She dashed into the field, over a fence. Michael, behind the wheel, simply crashed through it, "Leave her alone! What do you want!?" Suddenly the car stopped. Everybody went still.

Except Jinx.

The minute the car stopped she had intended to run full sprint towards it, but she was knocked down. She went rolling down the hill until her back crashed against a tree. Behind her eyes she saw stars. Gritting her teeth she looked up to see Helen towering over her with a knife.

"Didn't expect to find you here." Jinx chuckled, slowly getting up to her feet.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't follow you from the hospital the minute you left?" Helen stepped forward, raising the knife threateningly. Now that she got a good look at the older girl, Jinx could see that she was once again dressed like a judge but with a strip of cloth covering the eye she had lost a year ago.

"Didn't think you still cared." She smirked, then patted herself dramatically, "You seem to have me at a bit of a disadvantage. I didn't bring a weapon with me. You wouldn't want to postpone this whole affair until I find one would you?"

Helen lunged at her with a wild yell. She barely dodged in time, staggering backwards. The older girl hardly ever gave her pause as she stabbed and slashed at her. Several times she'd tripped over branches, earning her not only scrapes all over but a gash on her arm or shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Michael change from driving after Tina to Jamie. Every once in awhile Jinx would glance over to see what was happening. Billy had somehow fallen down the same hill she had and he just kind of laid there. Tina was chasing after Michael, yelling for him to leave Jamie alone. Jinx lost sight of them once Jamie ducked into the woods. She heard a crash and a long sustained honk of the car's horn.

"Dad!" Jinx cried, turning and running in that direction. Helen growled and followed hot on her heels. The honk suddenly stopped and she heard Jamie cry out in fear, "Dad! I'm here! I'm here!" She felt that same force that pushed her down earlier do so again. Her head was slammed against a tree branch on the ground. Her vision swam for a minute. Even so she forced herself up again. She shook the spots out of her eyes and looked up. She could see Helen making her way towards Michael, who was now out of the car.

No. No no no no no. Helen was NOT going to hurt him!

Jamie had thought that when Michael crashed it was over. She called out for Tina and heard her answer nearby, getting closer. Then Michael had emerged from the car no worse for wear. He began to stalk towards her. She began to crawl backwards, tears forming in her eyes. Out of the corner of her blurry vision a blue clad figure walked towards them. Michael stopped in his tracks. Tina reached Jamie and picked her up, holding her tightly and backing away. She looked back and saw the figure was Helen, clutching a knife and looking absolutely murderous. Michael stepped back, almost like he was unsure of what she would do. Helen let out an almost inhuman growl and lashed out at the man in front of her.

Jamie didn't really see what happened next.

One moment Helen's knife was aimed for probably Michael's chest. The next, Jinx was in front of her father with a red line across her chest. Her shirt started to become soaked with blood. Helen dropped the knife, turning and disappearing into the darkness. Tina also turned and ran in the opposite direction, towards the sound of sirens. Jamie looked back at her uncle and cousin. Michael was holding Jinx tightly against his chest. Her eyes were screwed shut in obvious pain. Her skin rapidly paling. Her hands gripping onto Michael's coveralls tightly.

That was the last thing she saw before she and Tina exited the woods.

Dammit. That hurt.

Jinx's chest burned like it was on fire. She had just managed to jump in the way of Helen's knife, preventing her from hurting her father. Now she had a gash that went from her left collarbone to her right hip. She could feel Michael's arms around her. Forcing her eyes open she looked up to see her father's mask looking down at her. In the distance she could hear sirens and voices.

"Dad...go…" Jinx willed herself to sit up, agony bursting through her chest, "Don't let...them.. catch you." His arms tightened like he was saying,

'I'm not leaving you again.'

"Please!" She felt tears collecting at the corner of her eyes, "After...after Jamie's dead you can...come find me…" A soft smile graced her lips, "I'll be...fine...so…" The voices got closer and louder, "Dad, please go!"

She never really got to see if he listened to her or not. 


	16. Chapter 16

When Rose told Loomis that Jamie wasn't in her room, he knew immediately where she had gone. The Tower Farm. The doctor stole away to Jinx's room, only to find the door wide open and the child gone too. He ran back to what officers remained milling in the front hall.

"Jinx is gone...and I think I know where."

Jamie, Billy, and Jinx had all somehow found their way to the farm. Loomis, Meeker, and about fifteen other officers arrived as Tina was sprinting from the woods with Jamie in her arms. At the foot of the hill Billy shakily stumbled to his feet, holding one of his wrists as it made an awkward S shape. An ambulance arrived as the officers met the trio at the road. Loomis noted immediately Jinx's absence.

"Where's Jinx?" He asked Tina. Her already pale face seemed to blanch, her hands beginning to shake.

"Some other girl came out of nowhere and...and attacked her." The woman shuddered, pointing hesitantly at the bushes they'd just come out of, "The other one tried to get Michael but...she jumped in front of it.." She broke off into a choked sob, burying her face into Jamie's hair.

"Helen." The girl looked down at her hands, "It was Helen."

"Helen Longacre?" Meeker raised an eyebrow, waving a few officers over to him, "That Helen?"

"Yeah…" Jamie's eyes stole a glance up for a moment. The sheriff nodded, turning to the new coming officers.

"Kerry, Lewis, I want you to check the area over there. Look for anything that could tell us where either Myers, his kid, or Helen went." He commanded, the two officers nodded. The brought out their flashlights and Loomis watched them disappear into the brush.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Jamie asked quietly, looking up at Tina then at Loomis.

"Who, Jamie?" Tina sighed.

"Jinx."

Loomis opened his mouth to respond, cut off by shouts from the bushes. One of the officers, Kerry, stumbled into the clearing. His face was sheet white, sweat coating his skin in a shimmering sheen. Lewis staggered up behind him, holding a small figure in his arms. He looked equally as pale and sweaty, blood soaking his uniform. Loomis took a few steps towards them as they got closer. As Lewis handed the bloody figure to the paramedics the doctor knew who it was.

Jinx.

Her arms were covered in scratches and dirt with several large gashes on her forearms. Her legs were in a similar state. Across her chest, slicing her once white now deep crimson shirt, was a massive wound that reached from her left collarbone to her right hip. She appeared to be unconscious, blood matting the back of her head.

Loomis turned to Jamie, who's eyes were fixed and staring at the injured girl being treated and lifted into the ambulance, "Now are you willing to help me?"

"Will you kill him?" She asked, obviously fighting back tears.

"I don't know."

"Now wait a minute, Loomis." Meeker put a hand on the doctor's shoulder, he brushed it off easily.

"There isn't a minute to waste." Loomis turned back to Jamie.

"What do you want me to do?"

After all the cop cars and the ambulances left, Loomis lingered behind. He had the distinct feeling he was being watched. Bringing out his gun, he stepped towards the edge of the woods.

"Michael?" He called out, almost like he expected a response, "It will destroy you too one day, Michael. This rage that drives you. You think if you kill them all it will go away. It won't. You have to fight it in the place where it is strongest. Where it all began. If you want to get rid of this rage, if you want to protect your daughter, Michael go home. Go home! Go to your house, I shall be there waiting for you. You'll find Jamie waiting for you. Jinx is dying, Michael, go home and you may save her. Save her from the same rage that consumes you." Certain that his message had been heard, Loomis turned away and got into his car.

The energy in the house was tense. Everyone was on edge, just waiting for something to happen. They'd heard from the officers at the hospital that Jinx had been stitched and given blood, she was probably going to make it. The deep cuts on her arms and legs were superficial and would hardly leave a scar. The same could not be said of the gash across her chest. It would most definitely going to leave a pretty nasty one, moving would be painful for weeks, maybe months.

Jamie couldn't help but feel sorry for her, be worried about her. The image of Jinx jumping in front of her father to protect him from Helen's blade kept flashing across her eyes. She sat on a stool in front of a mirror, visible from the window, brushing her hair. The officer assigned to protecting her crept out from his hiding place. He'd told her his last name was Butler.

"Looks like you and me are the only ones around here keeping our cool." Butler chuckled, a little too loud for her liking. She put her finger to her lips, "Good idea." He whispered, "You want to practice our signals?" She nodded and he slunk back into his hiding place. She tapped her hairbrush three times in quick succession on the desk in front of her. Butler quickly jumped out, his gun at the ready, "You do that good and loud and I'll be out here," He snapped his fingers, "Quick as a flash." As he crept back into his hiding place he said softly, "You're one brave little girl."

She looked down at her hands, only to see that they weren't her own. Fear clutched at her heart as she realized once more she was looking through Michael's eyes. He was at the hospital. The same one Billy, Tina, and Jinx had been sent to. Oh god..oh god no please. She was aware of the fact that she was hyperventilating and saying their names.

"B..Billy….Tina….Jinx…" But it didn't really register. Jamie could feel the rage inside her uncle, towards everyone who was keeping Jinx away from him. Towards the one who had hurt her, Helen. Towards every single person in that hospital.

Just as sudden as the vision had come it was gone. She was left gasping and shaking, looking at her pale face in the mirror.

All of the cars lining up and down the road turned on their sirens and peeled out as fast as they could. Only Butler, Jamie, and Loomis appeared to be in the house now. She heard over the radio that Meeker wanted to move her to the police station, that she'd be safer there. Her thoughts went back to the year before, when Jinx killed everyone in that station. When she revealed to the entire world who she really was. Jamie was afraid to enter the same place her cousin had taken life in, a nine year old girl ripping grown men practically to shreds.

Butler came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders in a comforting gesture, "I'd say you've done your nights work." He said softly, "I'll give you a ride to the station. Let's go." Her legs felt like jelly so she let the officer guide her towards the door. They were stopped by Loomis slipping into the room and closing the door behind him. And locking it, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You aren't taking her anywhere." Loomis brandished his gun.

"You've got five seconds to give me that key before I take it." The two eyed each other wearily for a bit. Then Butler's radio began to crackle.

"Charlie can you read me?"

"This is Charlie what's going on?"

"There's a car approaching. I'll check it out." A pause, "Looks like one of ours. It's a code two." Dread opened up in her stomach. It was him. He'd come when everyone else had left. Loomis must've known that, that's why he wasn't letting her leave.

"Christ, I gotta call Meeker." Before Butler could do that Loomis grabbed the radio, smashing it against the wall, "You crazy son of a bitch…" He made a move towards the door, being stopped by the doctor's gun pressing into his chest.

"Charlie, Michael Myers is outside." Loomis said in a calm and collected tone, "Stay with the little girl." With that the doctor backed off, "Please." He turned, unlocked the door, opened it, went through the doorway, then closed and locked it again.

Jamie wasn't sure whether to think that Loomis was a genius or a madman. 


	17. Chapter 17

Loomis slowly descended the stairs, his gun still out and his nerves still wound. The back of his neck prickled and he could feel cold eyes watching his every move.

"You've come back to us, Michael." He descended the next flight of stairs, stepping into the front landing, "I know why you've come back Michael." He turned to face his former patient, standing on the landing above him. The cold, white face of his mask staring at him, "Because your daughter, your daughter can stop the rage. She knows how to do it. Jamie knows how to do it, if you let her." He stumbled up the stairs until he stood before him, "She can stop the rage. The rage inside you." Michael turned his head, like he was looking up the stairs at the door separating him and Jamie. The hand holding the knife high began to lower, "She's not up there Michael. She's down here in the middle of the old house. Your house, Michael. Your house. Don't you remember how better you used to be? How you cared for your daughter when she was brought to you? Let me take you...let me take you to her." He slowly began to reach for the knife, "You won't...you won't need that." The minute his fingers brushed against the blade Michael jerked back. A burning sensation flashed across his chest, he was shoved first into a window, the over a balcony.

As his vision went black he swore he could hear the sound of glass breaking on the other side of the upstairs door.

Jamie heard Loomis cry out as Butler broke the window to the outside. He'd placed a chair against the door, but she knew better than most how fruitless that was.

"Hurry, please!" She begged, knowing that her uncle was getting closer. Butler tossed out a length of rope crudely shaped like a ladder. As he was tying it to the heater the door began to shudder. A knife burst through the wood, splinters falling to the floor. The rest of the door fell away, Michael getting his arm and a good portion of his torso in the room before Butler began opening fire. Michael appeared to back off, the officer taking a few hesitant steps towards the door. It could barely be called a door anymore, only hanging on by it's frame while massive chunks of wood lay on the floor in front of it. Butler turned to pick her up, carry her out the window when Michael crashed back into the room, taking what little remained of the door out. Jamie curled herself into a corner, watching in terror as her uncle quickly wrapped the rope that was to be their salvation around Butler's neck.

She ran from the room then.

Jamie ran straight down the hall and into a medium sized room. Dust and cobwebs covered everything. She quickly shut and locked the door, desperately searching for a way out. She tried the door on the other wide of the room. Locked. For a brief moment she considered running back into the hall, make a break for the front door. But a gut feeling told her that Michael wasn't that far behind her. That door was nothing to him, he'd break through that just like all the others before it. Next she tried the windows. Boarded up and covered in vines, they wouldn't even budge. Her last resort was what looked like a laundry shoot. The opening was just big enough for her slip inside and hide. She could hear the door shudder and bang as she climbed into the shoot. She shut the opening just in time before the door flew off its hinges, slamming into the wall with a loud WHAM that vibrated the walls.

'Please don't let him get me. Please, God."

Footsteps slowly entered the room. She hoped and prayed that he'd move on quickly, she could already feel her grip starting to slip. To her horror she heard his footsteps head almost straight towards her hiding place. She let out a whimper when the opening that she was clinging to began to open. Using her weight she managed to get it closed only for him to open it again. He reached in to grab her, so she did the only thing she could. She let go. With a scream she shot down the laundry shoot, landing at the bottom in a flurry of dust. Her ears rang and her head pounded. Faintly she could hear movement throughout the house, moving to the basement where the shoot probably ended. Jamie knew that she had to get out, but her body seemed to refuse to move.

She was jolted into action by the shaft moving. Little arms and legs scrabbling against the smooth metal to climb back up. She managed to get a good ways up before she heard and felt the opening to the basement end get ripped off. She didn't dare look down but she could practically feel the edge of the knife barely missing her feet. Eventually Michael seemed to get tired of trying to grab her, instead just blindly stabbing at the thin metal. She was able to press one of her feet on the knife, using it to boost herself up to the thin ledge she'd been clinging to moments earlier. In the process she lost one of her shoes, and gained a nasty cut on that ankle. But she thought it was a small price to pay for survival as she climbed out of the shaft and collapsed straight to the floor.

Jamie made her way to the attic as quick and as quiet as she could manage. Which wasn't very in the latter portion considering how at this point she was hyperventilating. She saw the flickering of candles, casting dancing shadows on the walls. The whole room seemed to be set up like a sort of shrine. There was the coffin Loomis had told her about earlier that day, next to it was a picture of her from last year's yearbook photo. She backed away from it until she brushed against something, she whipped around and was horrified to see Rachel's dog, Max, strung up by his neck.

"Max!" Jamie cried, stumbling back into something else. Again she whipped around and screamed when she saw Tina's boyfriend, Mike. She jerked away from him as well, only to once more run into something. A strangled noise left her throat when she laid eyes on who it was, "RACHEL! NO! No…" Heavy footsteps thudded up the stairs. Quickly she looked around for a place to hide. Nothing. Only the coffin, laid open for her. Jamie hoisted herself up, laying down as Michael reached the top of the stairs. She didn't move as he approached, his knife raised as it always seemed to be. She had no idea why but suddenly she cried out, "Uncle?" He stopped. Hesitantly she said softer, "Boogeyman?" The knife lowered slowly. She shakily pointed to her eye, "Let me see?" If she was going to die, she might as well see what was behind that mask. Finally see the face of her uncle, Jinx's father.

Much to her shock and relief, he reached up and...took off the mask.

Jamie could only think how much Jinx looked like him. The most striking similarity being their eyes. They were the same dark color that looked like it could cut steel if they so chose. Michael's mouth twitched into that same frown like Jinx would when she wasn't sure about something.

"You're just like me…." The words left her mouth without her understanding the meaning. She noticed a single tear making it's way down her uncle's cheek, "Let me?" She reached up hesitantly to wipe it away. The second her fingertips touched his skin he recoiled violently. The coffin fell forward, she was sent to the floor. She scrambled to her feet and ran from the attic as fast as she could. Jamie shrieked in pure terror when she crashed into something again.

It was just Loomis, alive and breathing, holding her close.

"You want her!?" The doctor shouted up the stairs as Michael rounded the corner, "Here she is!" She screamed as he lifted her up, almost holding her up to her uncle, "Come and get her." He began to back away, into the hallway. Loomis dragged her kicking and screaming through the house to what was once the dining room with Michael not far behind them, "Let's play a game. Catch the little girl." As they were pressed against a wall Loomis suddenly released his hold on her, yanking on a rope nearby. A carpet of chains fell from the ceiling and onto Michael. He picked up what looked like a shotgun off the floor, shooting dart after dart at him. This didn't seem to slow him down though, as Michael grabbed the barrel of the gun and yanked it out of the doctor's hands. Loomis yanked a board from off the wall, striking at him with all his strength all the while yelling, "Die! Die!" After ten or so strokes Michael went still against the floor. Loomis dropped the board, collapsing to his knees, then to his stomach. From where Jamie was, pressed up against the wall, it looked like he'd had a stroke.

Jamie could only sob as red and blue flashing lights filled the windows. 


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie stood in front the cell that held her uncle now. His mask was still on, and chains around his wrists and ankles. He didn't appear to be looking at them, only staring straight ahead at the wall. She couldn't hear his thoughts anymore but she somehow knew that they dwelled on Jinx. They'd gotten word from the hospital that she was awake and demanding answers about what had happened. About where her dad was, and where Helen had ran off to. It seemed like she'd at least survive this completely intact. Jamie couldn't say the same for herself. Would she ever be able to sleep soundly again? Probably not since she'd never been able to before all this. She heard Meeker say something about the National Guard taking Michael to Maximum Security Facility, where he'll stay until the day he dies.

"He'll never die." She said flatly, turning away from the cell and letting one of the officers lead her to his car.

As she walked away from the station she felt something twinge in her gut. She glanced around but saw nothing. A shake of her head, she was just being paranoid. It had been a long and stressful day. She climbed into the passenger seat of the cop car without saying anything. None were really needed, he seemed to understand that. As the officer was about to sit down in the driver's seat shots rang out. Jamie's heart leapt to her throat. A couple more and she knew where they were coming from.

From inside the police station.

Jinx had only been conscious for about an hour when she heard the screams and gunshots. It hurt like a bitch to move but she managed to crawl out of the bed and hide just behind the door. She knew who it was and they were NOT going to be taking her this time. Not if she could do anything about it. She waited patiently, watching and listening, as the noises got closer and closer. Doors slammed open one by one down the hall. Each time it was louder than the one previous. Jinx army crawled to the other side of the doorway so if they slammed it open she wouldn't be hit. Each bang made her flinch almost instinctively.

BANG. Three rooms away.

BANG. Two rooms away.

BANG. One room away.

Footsteps came nearer. The doorknob turned. The door burst open. Jinx didn't waste any time ducking inbetween the person in the doorway and the frame. She heard shouts and pounding feet behind her. This only made her run faster. She twisted around a corner, slamming full force into a black clad figure. Her head hit the floor, leaving her dazed. Hands reached out to grab her, despite the spinning room she darted away as fast as she could. She felt the wound Helen gave her open again, red rapidly staining her hospital gown, but she didn't care. She'd rather die than be taken by these people again. So she kept running. Jinx managed to duck into another room, shutting and locking it. The door shuddered as they began kicking and banging on it.

"Go away!" She shrieked, "Leave me alone!"

They gave no verbal reply. Only gunshots shooting of the doorknob.

The news broke the next day.

Both the police station and the general hospital had been attacked at roughly the same time. In both places many people were shot to death. At the station over half the officers stationed there, including Sheriff Meeker, were killed. In the hospital, almost any and all nurses and doctors who had treated Jinx Myers were killed.

Conspicuously missing were Michael Myers, Jinx Myers, and Jamie Lloyd.

Witnesses from the hospital say the assailants seemed to be looking for Jinx and that the child seemed to know them. She fought back but with the extent of her injuries there wasn't much she could do. They carried her like she was a sack of flower, her tiny fists striking their backs as hard as she possibly could. Her expression was one of pure desperation and fear. Most of the survivors were shocked at how scared she looked.

The last anyone saw Jinx Myers was as she was shoved, struggling and shrieking into the back of a black car.

No one knew where Michael Myers or Jamie Lloyd had gone during the attack on the police station. It was speculated for years afterwards that the same people who broke into the hospital and took Jinx also took them.

These attacks were planned, that much was for sure, and whoever had orchestrated them was smart. They left hardly a trace of their identity behind. Only a trail of dead bodies and unanswered questions.

Questions that remained that way until six years later. 


	19. Chapter 19

"When Michael Myers was six years old he stabbed his sister to death. For years he was locked up in Smith's Grove Sanitarium. But he escaped. And suddenly Halloween became another word for mayhem. One by one, he killed his entire family until his nine year old niece, Jamie Lloyd, and his ten year old daughter, Jinx Myers, were all that were left. Six years ago, Halloween night, Michael, Jamie, and Jinx vanished. Many people think them dead but I believe that someone hid them away. Someone who keeps Michael and his daughter, protects them, tries to control them. And if there's one thing I know is that you can't control evil. You can lock it up you can burn it and bury it and pray that it dies but it never will. It just rest awhile. You can lock your doors and say your prayers at night but the evil is out there. Waiting. And maybe, maybe it's closer than you think."

A young woman stumbles out into the pouring rain. She whips around, looking for the best place to escape. She hears several sets of footsteps behind her. A gasp and she begins to run. Her side screams in protest of every movement but she knows that she can't let them catch her. Everything lights up in a flash of lightning, she sees a truck streaking out of a nearby construction sight. A white van quickly followed. She looks around for any other vehicle, seeing none she resigns herself to sprinting down the road. Several times she feels her feet on the verge of giving out but she pushed herself forward. Any time she thought she heard a car coming down the road, no matter what direction, she dashed off into the cornfields.

She would not be caught again. This time, she was going to escape.

Loomis sat at his typewriter, adding the finishing touches to his manuscript. He'd been retired for about six years now, living peacefully out in the countryside. Next to him a radio show was on, talking about Michael and Jinx and various theories on where they had gone. The most ludicrous one he'd heard that night was that it was the government who abducted them and tried to turn them into assassins. The caller stated, like it was fact, that because they couldn't control them they shipped them off to space. Uhuh. Loomis may not be sure of where the father and daughter were but he definitely knew it wasn't space.

A knock at the door rose him out of his chair. Using his cane he hobbled over to it, opening it widely. It was who he'd expected it to be.

His old friend from Smith's Grove, Dr. Terence Wynn.

"Terence, come in." He waved him inside.

"What a night." Wynn shrugged off his coat, "Not so much as a sign for five miles on that road!"

"That's the beauty of the countryside." Loomis said with smirk, closing the door behind them, "I thrive on it."

A young woman, different than the one before, races into a seemingly deserted bus depot. The intercom played a radio show, talking about things related to Haddonfield. She clutched her baby, only a few hours old, to her chest. He was so small, so tiny, so helpless. She hadn't had the time to pick a name for him yet. She slumped into a calling booth, picking up the phone. At first she dialed the emergency services, only to get a busy signal. The radio show mentioned a phone number. In pure desperation she dialed it. It was a strong possibility that a certain old man was listening and could help.

The two aging men sat across from each other, a half glass of whiskey in each of their hands. Wynn lifted his in a sort of toast.

"To old friends. To retirement." He grinned, "To new beginnings." They each emptied their glass, Loomis setting his down gently next to his typewriter, "Sam, I want you to come back to Smith's Grove." Loomis looked up at his old friend with an unimpressed look.

"You should know that it's not wise to play Halloween pranks on me." The former doctor said softly.

"It's no prank." Wynn shook his head, "You are the one I've chosen, Sam. I want you to come back."

"I've buried the ghost. I've buried it in this manuscript." He gestured towards the stack of paper on his desk, "I don't want to practice medicine anymore." The radio shifted their attention to it as a young woman's voice came through.

"They're coming! They're coming!"

"Yeah, so they're coming they're coming." The host of the show sounded miffed, "Don't tell me your name is Joan, Joan of Arc, and you're also hearing voices right? Now who's coming?"

"It's Michael." Loomis thought his heart was going to drop somewhere to his knees. Jamie…, "Michael Myers. Look someone, anyone...help me. Dr. Loomis are you out there? Can you hear me Dr. Loomis I need your help."

The talk show host began to cut her off, and Jamie hung up.

Jamie picked up her son, carrying him to the bathroom to get his cleaned up. They'd painted some sort of symbol on his chest and stomach. A straight line with a triangle pointing to the left. She'd seen it before and knew what it meant, what it signified for her baby. She'd also seen a variation of it, with the triangle to the right. She knew what and who that pertained to as well. He began to fuss, she shushed and rocked him like she'd seen mothers do on TV. Jamie wasn't sure what to do, she was fifteen for god's sake. Most girls her age were in high school, worrying about homework and the social order, not about the baby in their arms and what they were. Wondering if he'd turn out like his father and...half sister she guessed. Jamie cringed when she recalled them injecting her with god knows what in her abdomen, and the coming weeks of nausea and confusion. They'd artificially impregnated her, forcing her to give birth at such a young age. Why? She'd begged and pleaded for them to give her an answer but these people never did.

Her thoughts were broken by the power cutting out. 


	20. Chapter 20

Kara Strode sat at the table, her college books the only thing in front of her. Around her, her mother and father were settling down to eat breakfast. Her younger brother, Tim, and six year old son, Danny, were sat across from her. The former had the bright idea of dressing his nephew up as him for the day. Her father was grumbling something about kids and how they had no respect nowadays.

"John they were just kids." Her mother said in a gentle tone. It was obvious that she was trying to diffuse his anger before it boiled over and ruined breakfast. Unfortunately, her words had the opposite effect of what she was aiming for.

"Kids, my dear Deborah, are what's ruining this country." He shot back, crossing his arms over his chest, "Everywhere you go it's the same damn things. No goddamn respect." As if on cue Tim gave a loud belch and smirked smugly at their dad, "I rest my case." Her mother sighed, then looked over at her still trying to focus on her books.

"Kara you'll never pass that exam on an empty stomach." She gently placed her hand on her arm. She took one of the open books and squinted at it, "Cognitive therapy and emotional disorders...what are they teaching you in college these days the art of going crazy"

"It's called psychology Mom." Kara hesitantly smiled at her mother before looking back down and muttering, "Living in this house is enough to drive anyone crazy.."

"Oh yeah?" Her father challenged, "Well who the hell asked you to come back in the first place?" It was going to be another one of these mornings wasn't it? She decided it would be best if she left before things escalated, as they generally did.

"I better get Danny to school." She stood and began gathering her books.

"Doesn't show her face around her own family for five years, then comes back and expects us to roll out the red carpet." Her father sneered derisively, "You think going to college is going to make up for your mistakes girl?"

"Lay off her, Dad." Tim interjected.

"Let's go, Danny." Kara picked up her books and began to move off.

"Kara wait, please." Her mother pleaded, "John can't we just sit down for once and try to be a family?"

"Sorry, Mom." She said softly.

"Oh that's right Deborah, just keep slipping her the cash." Her father continued his rant, "You know, while your at it, I got a great idea. Here." He took out a wad of bills at threw it at them, "Why don't you give her all our goddamn money!?"

"How about you leave her alone!" Kara snapped, "Nothing ever changes does it? When are you gonna wake up?"

"I got news for you girl," He leaned back and pointed at her, "Before you came around everything was going fine. Until you showed up on our doorstep. You and that little...bastard of yours." That was enough. It was one thing to berate and belittle her but her son? No. She would not stand for that.

"I see only one bastard in this house." Kara hissed. Her father abruptly stood and slapped her across the face. She gasped and held her hand to her cheek, starting with both fear and anger running through her veins.

"Get away from her!" Tim took a few steps towards them, but their mother took his arm and held him back.

"You shut up and stay out of this!"

"John, please, don't."

"You ever talk to me like that again and so help me god…"

He suddenly stopped and looked down. No one had noticed Danny move between his mother and grandfather. No one had noticed him picking up a knife. No one noticed until then that it was pointed straight at his grandfather's stomach. Kara knelt down next to her son.

"Give me the knife Danny." His grip relaxed and she placed it back on the table. She gently pushed Danny out of the room to go gather his things for school. Along the way she picked up a tissue for her nose, which had started bleeding from the force of her father's hand.

Another episode of 'Father Knows Best' at the Strode house.

As soon as dawn broke Wynn and Loomis headed straight for Smith's Grove. The woman at the desk, Dawn, looked up at the two men with a grave face.

"Dr. Wynn, there's something you should know.." She began.

"Dawn, I'd like you to get Dr. Loomis anything he needs." Wynn started right over her, like she hadn't even been talking, "Files, test, records of every treatment we've ever administered to a former patient of ours. Michael Myers. Jinx Myers too if we've got any." A strange look crossed the woman's face.

"Michael….Myers?" Dawn asked, almost like she wasn't sure she'd heard right.

"Is something wrong?" Wynn raised an eyebrow.

"I just received a phone call." She explained, "That girl, Jamie Lloyd? Her body was found this morning near Haddonfield."

"Who found her?" Loomis interjected, hobbling towards the desk.

"I'm not sure...I was told it was an anonymous tip." Dawn looked at the two men with a sad gaze, "There's something else...something the police wanted me to tell you." She fixed her gaze on Loomis, "The caller specifically asked for a Dr. Samuel Loomis to come to the scene."

Tommy Doyle sat in his darkened room, listening to a radio show he'd picked up over and over again. He knew in his gut that Jamie Lloyd was the one who had called, begging Dr. Loomis for help. He just had to figure out where she had been calling from. He replayed it again and again, listening to the background noise.

Then he got something.

A faint crackle over an intercom announcing a bus arrival in half an hour. There was only one bus station with an intercom in Haddonfield. And that's just where he was going to be. 


	21. Chapter 21

There were only a few people in the bus station as Tommy entered. He walked straight up to the desk with a young clerk behind it.

"Can you tell me if a bus arrived from Pontiac last night?" He asked.

"Sure did." The clerk nodded, "Are you looking for someone?"

"Thank you." Tommy moved away, ignoring the odd look the clerk gave him. He sat in a random telephone booth, trying to figure out where Jamie could have gone while she was here. He looked down and froze.

There were drops of blood on the floor.

What the hell? Why hadn't anyone noticed this? Now that he was paying attention he could see every once three or four feet there would be a small cluster of crimson circles. Tommy followed them, slipping into the empty women's bathroom. The trail stopped there. He stood there for a while until a noise broke his thoughts.

The sound of a baby starting to cry.

While Wynn stayed back at Smith's Grove, Loomis headed to where they said Jamie's body had been discovered. He arrived just as they were exiting the barn, a teenage girl wearing all white laying cold and grey on a gurney. A dark crimson splotch covered her entire stomach. From listening to the reports of the officers and paramedics around him the former doctor gathered that she'd been impaled on a corn thresher. Burned onto the hay was a symbol. A symbol that Loomis had seen before….

It was during the first few months that he was put in charge of Jinx. She'd wake up at odd hours of the night, screaming that 'they' were going to come and get her. That Seth was one of them, as well as Amanda and her boyfriend. She was never able to specify who 'they' were but she kept drawing a certain symbol over and over.

A straight line with a triangle pointed to the right.

A thorn.

"Took you long enough, old man." A voice from behind him startled him from his reverie. Loomis twisted around and saw a teenage girl with fluffy brown hair wearing a familiar mask. She wore a light pink sweatshirt with long sleeves, a brown skirt that went down to her thighs, and long black leggings that disappeared into a pair of shin high boots. Everything appeared slightly damp, like she'd been out in the rain a few hours earlier and had yet to change out of her soaked clothes. The girl reached up and took off the mask, her dark brown eyes revealed in the morning light.

"Jinx..?" Loomis hobbled towards her as she tucked the mask somewhere behind her back, "Is that you?"

"Nah I'm a figment of your imagination." She scoffed, "Of course it's me Loomis."

"What are you doing here? Where have you been? Where's Michael?" He took a step forward for each question. She put a finger to her lips, glancing around almost nervously. Jinx took a few steps back, peering around the side of the barn. Then she motioned for him to follow her. Once hidden from view she slumped against the barn and slid down to the ground.

"God my feet hurt." She hissed, "I hate running, can't believe some people do this for a living."

"Jinx," Loomis released a breath as he sat down next to her against the building, "What happened?"

"What happened….to me?" Jinx frowned, "Or Dad? Or...or Jamie?"

"All of you." The former doctor said softly.

"I don't know. The same people that took me when I was five did it again. But this time they took Dad and Jamie too." She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, "I...I don't want to talk about it. We're out now, that's all that matters."

"Those people, who are they?" Before the girl could answer footsteps began approaching the corner. Jinx jumped to her feet and backed away.

"I can't tell you here." She whispered harshly, "Meet me at that stupid festival that the college students are putting on. The one that idiot on Back Talk is going to."

Then she was gone, running into the nearby cornfield.

Tommy brought the baby, tucked away in a cupboard, to a nearby hospital. What he was doing there he had no idea. He entered at a brisk walk, going straight to the front desk.

"I need to see a doctor." He demanded.

"What seems to the problem?" The tired looking nurse stared up at him, an annoyed expression on her face.

"It's my baby, it's...there's been an accident…" He was stumbling over his words. The nurse, seeing through his obvious lie asked,

"What kind of accident?"

Tommy didn't know why but that pissed him off. He snapped yelling, "Get me a doctor now!" And then storming off. The baby in his arms didn't seem to react or care, just peacefully sleeping. Didn't wake up even when he shouted. He entered a hallway and stopped in his tracks. He recognized the doctor...or former doctor at this point, standing near the door.

"Dr. Loomis?"

"Yeah?" Loomis turned around slowly. His expression grew puzzled as Tommy drew nearer.

"Dr. Loomis…thank god you're here."

"I'm sorry I don't know you...do I..?"

"Tommy. Tommy Doyle. Laurie Strode, Jamie's mother was...babysitting me the night.."

"Tommy Doyle...what are you doing here?"

"Please I need to know the truth. You heard her last night didn't you? Michael's come home hasn't he? Jinx has come home too, hasn't she?"

"Jinx is the last of his bloodline."

"No Dr. Loomis." He looked down at the baby, who by now had awakened and was beginning to squirm, "She's not the last." Suddenly something dawned on him, "Oh god. There's a family, relatives of the family that adopted Laurie. The Strodes. They're living in the Myers house." He swallowed hard, "Dr. Loomis, about Michael, it's just a theory of mine but-" He was cut off by the nurse from earlier followed by two security officers entering the room. Ugh, really? Was that necessary? Either way it didn't matter he had to get out of here, "Meet me, 9:00, at the campus rally." Without waiting for the former doctor's reply Tommy turned and fast tracked his way out of the hospital. 


	22. Chapter 22

He named the kid Stephen.

For the most part the baby was quiet, only making little gurgly sounds. Tommy thought was a bit odd but what did he know about raising babies? There seemed to be remnants of blood traced in a symbol on Stephen's chest. A backwards thorn. He frowned as he wiped it away.

This kid couldn't possibly be...could he?

Jinx slipped through the town relatively easy. It was the same backwater waste of existence that she remembered. Six years and almost everything was the same. Guess being the birthplace of two serial mass murderers doesn't do good things to the economy she guessed. Even though she was well aware that almost no one would recognize her she still stuck to alleyways and the shadows. She wasn't taking any chances of those bastards getting a hold of her again.

She stopped to rest behind a long closed gas station, slumping down to the ground and bringing her knees to her chest. Jinx took the mask out of her pocket, just staring at it. It still fit perfectly after all these years….

There were many things that she knew now that she wished she didn't. Like what acid does to one's eyes, how fast a knife wound healed, that walking with a broken ankle was a bitch and she would not be trying it again any time soon, that staying up for two weeks straight really messes with your concentration, and how long you have to scream for your voice to give out. But that wasn't even the worst of it. No.

The worst was finding out what she really was.

Kara walked into her home to find it strangely...quiet. She called out for her mother, only to get no reply. Okay odd. Maybe she had to do some last minute shopping. Despite the alarm bells ringing in her head she made her way upstairs. The hallway looked more ominous then she remembered, but that could've just been because of the lack of noise. The door to Danny's room was closed, the light on inside. Her heart drummed in her ears as she approached it. She clutched the doorknob, swinging the door open.

"What are you doing here?"

Tommy Doyle, the creepy guy from across the street, was sitting on Danny's bed with her son next to him. And was he holding...a baby?

"I'm your neighbor from across the street. Tommy Doyle."

"What are you doing with my son?" Kara asked, "And where's my mother?"

"She wasn't here...when Danny came home." Tommy looked around the room as if he expected someone to jump out at him.

"Danny go downstairs." She told her son.

"But Tommy is my new friend." He chirped, "He knows all about dinosaurs." Well that's certainly one way to get a kid to like you. Tommy slowly got up off the bed.

"Do you know whose room this used to be?" He asked quietly, but with a serious look in his eyes that made her want to take a step back.

Kara wasn't sure how he convinced her and Danny to go across the street to where he was boarding but it happened. So now she found herself standing in the middle of a room with papers and the like strewn everywhere and pinned up to the walls. All relating to either Michael or Jinx Myers.

"You don't really expect us to stay here do you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to watch your house." Tommy jutted his chin towards the window. The baby in his arms began to cry, "You can see everything from that window."

"Do you know how insane this is?" She shot back, "Who am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Him." He said that like answered everything. Which it didn't. Kara stared, transfixed at the articles plastered on the wall nearest to her. She distantly heard Danny call out to her.

"Not now Danny." She said absently. The baby's crying suddenly escalating broke her trance. She looked back to see Tommy struggling to get the little thing to drink out of a bottle, "Here let me try." Hesitantly he handed over the baby to her. She had almost no trouble in feeding him, "See? All it takes is a mother's touch." She looked down at the infant with a soft smile, "What's his name?"

"Stephen." He sighed, "Stephen Lloyd. I think he's Jamie Lloyd's baby."

"You mean the niece of Michael Myers?" Kara furrowed her brows, "How is he here shouldn't he be with his mother?"

"His mother is dead." Tommy said flatly, "I found him stowed away in a bus station bathroom."

"Oh. Poor thing." She rocked Stephen slightly as he began to fuss again, he calmed down.

"I have something I want to show you." He walked over to a computer. She followed and stood behind him, still gently rocking the baby in her arms. He pulled up a website that contained strange pictures with words underneath them, "There's a belief out there that this world was created by four pillar gods. The Master of The Court, Master of The Graveyard, Master of The Heavenly Yard, and the Master of The Hellish Yard. After the world was created they began to fight over who would rule it. It's said that one day they'll all come down to this world and begin what's called The Battle Of The True Prophet. I don't know how much is true but here's what I've figured out. Stephen is the Master of The Heavenly Yard. I saw the symbol drawn on his chest in blood. It's a uh…" He clicked on a picture and it expanded, "It's a backwards thorn. The forwards thorn is the symbol of The Master Of The Hellish Yard. And I think Michael is them."

"Wait. Masters..? Battles? This is a...a children's story." Kara shook her head, "Nothing like that could possibly be real."

"I think at it's at least partly true." Tommy leaned back in his chair, "At least the part about where Masters are unkillable by all but another Master. It all makes sense, why Michael seemingly can't be killed. Because we can't." He glanced at Stephen, "But he can."

"A baby can kill Michael Myers?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not right now." He shrugged.

"Okay but what about his daughter, Jinx? How does she fit into all this?"

"She's probably one of his protectors."

"Protectors?"

"Close allies. Proxies. Etc."

"And those people who attacked the hospital and police station..?"

"I don't know who they are. But they were determined to get both Michael and Jinx. They knew what they were doing. I think they want to control either Michael or Jamie's baby, whichever will help them survive the coming events."

"So they're a cult?"

"That's what it looks like." 


	23. Chapter 23

Tommy left soon after, heading towards the campus rally. He was sure Loomis was going to be there, he had to be.

At the rally there were the expected things. Girls wearing way too revealing outfits, guys wearing just as little. Bonfires and snack stands. A few games for the younger members of the crowd. Tommy ignored it all. He kept walking, scanning the crowd for the old man. His eyes kept landing on a teenage girl. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was keeping step with him. Maybe it was because her sweatshirt was a light pink and stood out against the darkness. Or maybe it was her eyes, the intensity in her expression as she maintained eye contact with him.

As soon as he stopped moving the girl stopped moving. She quickly glanced left then right before walking briskly towards him.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Tommy...who are you?" He took a step back, seemingly already knowing the answer.

"It doesn't matter. Why have you been following me?"

"Following you? You've been following me!"

"You were at the bus station, you were across the street from the Myers house, you're here. Everywhere I've been you've shown up."

"You were at…?" Tommy took another step back. This girl had been almost everywhere he had, "Why?" She opened her mouth, but a little voice and something behind him seemed to catch his attention.

"Mommy it's raining." Tommy turned to see a younger girl in a fairy costume, her hands outstretched, "It's raining red. Mommy it's raining red. It's raining. It's warm.." The 'red rain' that the little girl spoke of was clearly blood. Dripping down from the tree on onto the ground. Tommy looked up at the tree and thought he was going to throw up.

There was a crack and the body of Barry Simms crashed down from the tree.

Everything seemed to spin and his ears rang. He heard a man call his name, then felt someone grab his arm. His head snapped to see Loomis clutching his arm with one hand, the other clutching his cane. The former doctor and the teenage exchanged a look, she put her hands up and said,

"I didn't do it."

Jinx had no fucking clue how Tommy and Loomis got her into a car with them. But she was in the backseat of Loomis's car, fiddling with her sweatshirt.

"So Jamie stashed the kid in that bus station?" She asked.

"I think so. That's where I found him." Tommy looked extremely uncomfortable with her nearby.

"Him?" She said softly with a frown, "So it's a boy? Did...did she name him?"

"I uh, I named him Stephen." He replied.

"Jinx, what are you doing here?" Loomis broke in.

"What do you think, old man?" She leaned back in the seat with her arms over her chest, "I'm trying to find Dad. And at least see that Jamie's kid is taken care of. That they won't get their hands on him."

"Who are you talking about?" The former doctor eyed her from the mirror.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell you, doc." Jinx sighed.

"Are you talking about the people who took you six years ago?" Tommy asked. She nodded, "Jinx I have to ask, please."

"I didn't come with you idiots to be interrogated." She groaned, "But fine. What is it?"

"Is Michael the Master of The Hellish Yard?"

She froze, "How...what do you know about that?"

"I've been doing research for years."

"Stop."

"Stop...stop what?"

"Stop looking into it."

"What? Why?"

"Look, Tommy." Jinx fixed the man with a hard look, "This is beyond just me and you. Believe me, it's a shit show you don't want to get involved in. Stay as far away from this as you can. Both of you."

"Is he? Jinx is your father The Master of The Hellish Yard?" Tommy had a pleading tone in his voice.

"And what happens if he is, huh? None of you can do a damn thing about it!" Her voice rose sharply, "This whole thing is beginning to look like a bad budget horror film. If I didn't have the proof that I did I would've written away. It's a miracle that you even believe it. Or are you just that much of an idiot."

"Jinx." Loomis cut in, "Where did you go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere outside the town." She stared out the window.

"Who are these people? Why do they want the baby?" The former doctor asked.

"They're a cult that worships The Master of The Hellish Yard." Jinx finally relented, "They think that if they control them then they'll survive the coming years. But they're wrong. You can't control evil, you just can't. So they're all going to die. And I'll be there when they do."

They pulled up at Tommy's house, where the man lead them up to his apartment.

The baby wasn't there.

"The baby...where's the baby!?" Tommy frantically looked around.

"You left him here alone? What were you expecting to happen?" Jinx glared at him, clearly taking note of the various articles on the walls.

"I didn't leave him alone I left him with Kara and Danny." Realization washed over him. He suddenly became aware of a pounding on the door downstairs. While he and Loomis instantly rushed down the stairs and to the door he noted that Jinx stopped in the landing. As soon as the door was opened Tommy yanked the mother and son inside. Loomis shut and locked the door turning to the small group.

"Get them upstairs!" He shouted. But no one moved. Tommy glanced at Jinx, her eyes were transfixed on something in Mrs. Blankenship's living room. The color was rapidly draining from her face. Her posture was noticeably tense, her hand slowly reaching behind her back for something.

"Where's the baby?" Kara asked.

"He's gone." Tommy sighed, then turned to Loomis, "Who else knew I had the baby?"

"No one." The former doctor shook his head.

"No someone had to know!" He snapped, "Somebody else! Who knew!?"

"Nobody! No one except me and…" He trailed off, seeming to notice Jinx's lack of movement. Tommy looked back at her and noticed she had a knife in her hand now, slightly shaking with how hard she was gripping it. A deep voice resonated from the living room, where the teenager was looking.

"Danny. Come to me."

They didn't notice that Danny had even moved until the voice. Kara, Tommy, and Loomis all moved into the living room where a cloaked figure sat on the couch. Sitting stiffly on his lap was the six year old.

"Danny no. No." Kara stepped towards the two. The figure turned his head, the light illuminating their features. He gestured to Jinx.

"Careful with the girl." He said offhandedly. The teenager gave a cry and the three twisted around to see two robed men struggling to keep their hold on her as she thrashed. Kara ducked between them and the door, running up the stairs.

"Wynn." Loomis growled.

"You know him?" Tommy took a few steps backwards. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and felt a prick on his neck.

The last thing he heard before it all went black was Jinx screaming for her father to help her. 


	24. Chapter 24

Jinx didn't remember losing consciousness. She came to chained to a chair by her wrists and ankles with one length around her waist. Her clothes had changed from what she'd been wearing earlier. Instead of the sweater and skirt with leggings that covered her arms and legs she was in a black slip. It appeared to end at her thighs, the top being disgustingly heart shaped with pathetic little straps to hold it to her person. Her arms and legs were exposed, revealing the myriad of scars that criss crossed them.

They were from the years of experimentation that Wynn and his underlings had conducted on her. For six years nearly everyday these people would cut and burn and break some part of her body. Michael had tried to protect her, and she tried to protect him. But neither really could.

A door swung open in front of her. Jinx snapped her head up to growl at Wynn as he strode inside. He was decked out in surgical gear, pushing a cart with various instruments in front of him.

"Get the fuck away from me." She snarled.

"Don't be like that, Jinx." Wynn grinned, picking up a long strip of cloth, "I was worried about you, since you just ran off like that." Before her eyes his face began to shift. The wrinkles from age smoothed, he deaged years in about ten seconds. Anyone else would've been terrified and confused, but not her. She knew what he was.

A fucking shapeshifter.

Before meeting him she always thought they were just stories. No one could possibly be able to do that right? Well apparently a few could. And Wynn just happened to be one of those people.

"If you want me to tell you where Dad is you can forget it." Jinx scoffed.

"We'll get to that eventually." The shifter shrugged, tying the blindfold around her eyes, "For now, I just want you to scream."

Tommy stood in the grass in front of what remained of his bedroom window. Glass was strewn across the lawn.

"Where is she?" He pounded at his head to clear the remaining fogginess, "Where's Kara?" A wave of nausea hit him, he had to choke down the bile that krept up his throat, "I feel like I've been drugged."

"We have been drugged." Loomis said matter of factly, hobbling forward on his cane.

"Why are they doing this?" Tommy shook his head, "Why didn't they just kill us?"

"It's his game." The former doctor began walking towards his car, "And I know where he wants to play it."

For someone with as broken of a mind as she, the inside of Jinx's brain appeared to be like a vast expanse of white flowers. She felt a hand cup her cheek gently, and the blindfold vanished.

"Aunt...Judith?" She gasped, looking up at the specter in front of her, "But, how?"

"Long time no see, Jinx." Judith smiled thinly, "Wow, you look awful. Been through the ringer huh? Sucks to be you."

From the very first cut, Wynn told Jinx to count backwards from one thousand. Out loud. In increments of 7. She didn't understand why at first. Then she realized, he was trying to keep her sane. Or at least conscious. Either way he wanted her to feel every bit of pain he was inflicting on her just like he had for six years. The bastard.

"Good morning." Judith's voice drew her back into the recesses of her mind.

"Judith...are you still alive?"

"That depends on your definition of living, I suppose." She stood up and began walking around her, "New topic. Tell me about your dad these days. What kind of person did he become?"

"He...I don't know how you knew him but I…" Jinx took a moment to find the right words, "I know him as someone who doesn't stop until the deed is done. And if you get in his way, sucks to be you."

"Even if you got in his way?" Judith asked.

"I dunno. I'm more an exception than a rule. Every other Myers is dead." She sighed, "But you already knew that."

"What about the baby?"

"He doesn't count. He's not human like you or Jamie."

"What is he then?"

"The Master of the Heavenly Yard. Or at least that's who he'll grow up to be."

"Hm..what about your mother, huh?"

The last thing Kara remembered was seeing Mrs. Blankenship holding the baby in one hand, and a knife in the other, then throwing herself out of a window. Okay maybe that wasn't the brightest idea she'd ever had.

She woke up on some sort of cot. As she sat up she realized she was wearing a white, long sleeved, dress. The room she was in was small, about the size of a closet. Lit only by the light that filtered in from a tiny, barred window on the far wall. With a pounding headache Kara stumbled over to the door, locked. Of course it was locked.

In the distance she could a woman's scream.

The next time Jinx entered her brain was after Wynn sliced open her wrist three times over, only to watch it miraculously heal. She felt Judith's hand on her head again, "It's better to feel pain yourself than inflict it on others." She laughed, "That's what Amanda always said right? Did you buy into that masochistic crap? Your mother sure did."

"Shut up. You didn't know her." Jinx growled.

"Neither did you." Judith pointed out, "But lil sister Laurie did. Knew you, too. And what happened?"

"She died."

"How?"

"Car wreck."

"You know that's not true."

"Shut up!"

"C'mon Jinx own up to what you've done!"

"Fine! I cut the brakes, are you happy now!?"

"I'm dead. I'm never happy."

Jinx left her head for a long while. Even if it meant enduring more pain that she thought she could handle at least she wasn't debating morals with a dead woman.

"It takes a lot of blood for you to learn certain lessons." Judith leaned against the side of the chair she was chained to, "Do me a favor and don't just sit there and wallow in your own guilt. It's not gonna change anything. You've got a problem with that, you know? Taking on pain to distract yourself from what's really happening."

"Your point?" Jinx frowned.

"Accept the pain. Make it a part of who you are! Stop holding back! You had everything you needed to kill that son of a bitch and all you did was watch." Judith wrapped her arms around her niece, "But you failed. Just like you failed your father." Images began flashing across her vision. The siege at the hospital. The years of imprisonment, "And he won't be the last one." Kara and Tommy, dead. Danny standing over them with blood on his hands, "You see, you have no right to play the victim, Jinx. You know what happens when you play both sides. Eventually everyone loses. You saw what happened with Jamie. If she had the guts she would still be alive. Be honest with me, you don't actually care what happens to those humans out there."

"It's not true!"

Silence.

"I do care. I care…" Tears began to fall, "Why...why don't I...why can't I just end this!?"

"Even if it meant betraying them?"

"If it stops this!"

"Even if it meant hurting them?"

"If it had to be done!"

"Even if it means killing Danny?"

"Whatever it takes!"

"Good girl." Judith held her face tenderly, "Now you've got it Jinx. You learned the lesson both your aunt and cousin never learned. That sometimes it's better to kill than let suffer. Their actions didn't make them kind it made them weak. They didn't have the resolve to just let it end. But you're not weak like them. You have the strength."

"Yes, I do." Jinx stared up at her aunt with eyes full of bloodlust.

"If the cult gets stronger then it's only a matter of time until Danny fulfills the curse. Then, they'll kill your father."

"I won't let that happen."

White flowers turning red.

"Good. Otherwise you would be truly alone in the clutches of Wynn. You wouldn't be able to fight back. They'd get what they want."

Fire running through her veins.

"Anyone who tries to take Dad away from me, will get no mercy."

The chains around her feeling light and breakable.

"Are you sure you have the strength to back that up?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean you'll finally stop holding back?"

"Course not. That'd be stupid." Jinx broke the chains, grabbing Judith by the neck and holding her to the ground, "I won't let anyone have control."

Red flowers as far as the eye can see.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Eyes turning just as red, with the thorn, the symbol for the Master of the Hellish Yard as her pupil.

"For you to get out of my head!"

She squeezed tighter and tighter. Until blood squirted out Judith's neck, spraying her face. The child grinned maliciously. She stood up fully.

"I am, The Master of the Hellish Yard." 


	25. Chapter 25

Smith's Grove. That's where Wynn had taken them. Loomis was sure of it. And more than likely, that's where Michael would be going too. On the way Tommy spouted off a theory that the cult was trying to control Michael, the Master of The Hellish Yard, through his daughter. But something about that theory didn't sound right. The title of Master didn't really seem to fit Michael in the way that it should.

Loomis lead Tommy into the building through the employees entrance. The young man glanced wearily at him as he drew his gun out of his pocket.

"Dr. Loomis you know that can't stop Michael." He said quietly.

"Nothing will stop Michael." Loomis sighed, "But, Wynn… You stay here. Don't go anywhere until I come back."

The former doctor slowly made his way to Wynn's office. He pushed open the door to see the man jotting down some notes. He noticed the bloodstained gloves lying in a wastebasket near the door. That right there was a goddamn health hazard. Bodily fluids out in the open where anyone could come into contact with them? This wasn't the behavior of the man he'd once considered his colleague.

"Ah, Sam." Wynn looked up and grinned like nothing had changed. Like a gun wasn't being pointed at his chest, "I was getting worried Sam. I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

"Why?" Loomis rasped.

"Because you were the first one to see them. And you recognized their power."

"Michael?"

"The Master of The Hellish Yard. And now The Master of The Heavenly Yard. Pure, uncorrupted, ancient beings."

"You...are a madman."

"I've had my failures but the children….Jinx and Jamie's baby. We're at the dawn of a new age, Sam. Either one of them could bring massive changes to this world. If we can only learn to control them. I'm afraid Jinx may be too old, too resistant, too attached to her father." Wynn stood up and began to pace, "I knew we should've held onto her but I wanted to see what kind of imprint Michael was going to leave on her. Then I had Amanda take care of her but we both know how that turned out. Seth was then tasked with keeping an eye on her but he hasn't been heard from in about seven years. Could be dead for all I know." He sat back down with a sigh, "Six years I've been trying to figure her out. Jinx Bernadette Myers. The Master of The Hellish Yard. She's as much of an enigma now as she was sixteen years ago."

"I thought...Michael was a monster." Loomis stepped forward, tightening his trigger finger, "But you-"

A blow to the back of his head, the last thing he saw was the floor.

Tommy intended to stay where he was, he really did. But something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. On one of the mirrors that you see in just about every store you walk into nowadays he thought he could see a figure in a white dress move down a hallway. Silently apologizing to Loomis he walked towards it.

The hallway led to the Max Security area. Or at least that's what he assumed it was supposed to be. The door was unlocked. Almost as soon as he opened the door to the ward he heard a woman's scream. He crept up to the wall of bars, the door slightly ajar. After taking a few steps inside something moved to his left. A dark shadow in an open room.

"Kara?" Tommy called softly into the room. A woman jumped from the shadows with a shriek, he screamed and fell onto his back.

Her hair was a reddish brown and stringy, obviously not taken very good care of. She smiled demonically, her teeth were black and bloody.

"He walks amongst us brother." The clearly insane woman hissed, "He's come back. And.." She looked down, he followed her gaze. There was a stab wound in her stomach. She didn't seem bothered by this, almost overjoyed at it, "He's very angry. He wants his child, brother." She fell to her knees, a sneer twisting her lips, "How does it feel to be damned?" Then she collapsed onto her side, dead.

"Oh...shit.." He gasped, louder than he intended. Just down the hall he heard a pounding a familiar voice.

"Tommy?"

"Kara!" Tommy leapt to his feet, whipping his head around to figure out which door she was behind. He gripped the knob but it was locked. Of course if it wasn't she'd already be out here. He twisted around to grab a fire extinguisher nearby. As he pounded on the knob with all his strength he was aware of the sound of a door opening. The hair on the back of his neck stood up straight. He unintentionally looked up and froze.

Michael.

Suddenly Tommy was that kid sixteen years ago. His body refused to move even as Michael began walking towards him. Memories he'd long since repressed and tried to move on from resurfaced. Talking about Michael was one thing. Standing in front of him was another.

Kara's voice was the only thing that broke him from his frozen state. He hit the knob, hard, harder, as hard as he could. The knob finally dropped away. He backed up just slightly to kick at the door. As soon as it gave way he reached in, grabbed Kara, and began running in the opposite direction that he'd come in. They ducked through another wall of bars, shutting it but Tommy wasn't sure if they had locked it or not. Either way they didn't have time to find out. They ran through a service tunnel that exited into another wing of the hospital. They followed the sound of voices to an operating theatre. A group of people, some robed and some not, standing just in front of the door.

Wynn strode up to the group, a grin on his face, "Ok, ok, ok, you can take that off now." He gestured to one of the robed men, "Halloween is over." The group laughed and and moved into the room. Tommy and Kara followed them, slipping into the room next door. There was a large window that they could look through, hopefully without being seen. They could see Wynn and several others dressing into surgical gear. The sound of a baby cooing directed their attention to the space in front of them. Stephen lay wrapped in a white blanket, squirming slightly. Kara looked to the right of the baby and gasped.

"There's Danny." She made a move to open the door. Tommy gripped her arm and pulled her back, shaking his head.

They knew what these people were capable off, so they could not afford to be careless. 


	26. Chapter 26

The door to the room Kara and Tommy were hiding in slowly swung open. A looming shadow illuminated by the hallway light. The two didn't move as Michael walked into the room. If he noticed them he didn't act like it. He walked right past them. As soon as he exited the room Tommy lead Kara into the room next over. The one Danny and Stephen were in. Michael's footsteps went past that room and to the operating theatre. Tommy slunk to a window to that room, peering inside.

He witnessed a bloodbath.

The lights were flickering on and off, giving mere glimpses of Michael's rage. He watched Wynn, in an unmistakable pair of red scrubs, vanish into a false door when Michael had his back to him. Tommy thought he was going to be sick as he stumbled backwards. He turned and scooped up Stephen, Kara grabbing Danny's arm.

Then they ran.

Wynn stumbled into the hidden chamber where he kept Jinx. She appeared to be just how he left her.

"Bad news kid. It's been fun but I'm afraid our time together has come to an end." The shifter cooed as he walked closer, "Apparently Father dearest is closing in. It's my job to deal with such things you see. The Thorn will not hesitate to slaughter anyone who gets in our way. Even those new friends of yours. Kara, Tommy, the good doctor Loomis." He said all of this to get a rise out of her, but still she remained passive. Not even opening her eyes, "They're targeted for elimination. My dear child! Let me take more from you! Let me devore you! Every last drop!"

Jinx giggled and finally looked up. But instead of seeing her, Wynn saw her mother, Bernadette.

"You're still such a trivial man."

"Exceptional till the very end!" Wynn cried, "I'll drain your whole body!" He made a move towards her with a knife in his hand. Jinx broke the chains around her wrists and ankles. She leapt behind him, wrapping the chain around his neck.

"Why don't you chew on this, asshole?" The chain broke, he grabbed her wrists and threw her over his head. Even so, she landed on her feet. Wynn felt something warm and thick flowing from the side of his head. Jinx wiped her mouth of the blood that he didn't noticed until now, "You taste foul."

"What did you...you bit me!?" Wynn squawked.

"Yeah and you taste disgusting." She growled. He charged at her, trying to stab or slash her somewhere. She aimed a kick for his head, one he blocked by grabbing onto it.

"I've got you now!" He declared, like the fight was over right then. Jinx just kept turning, ignoring the flesh ripping and tearing. The kick sent Wynn onto his his back. She stood still, letting her mutilated leg return to normal. It healed like it was just a paper cut. This, was the ultimate proof that she was not human.

"After all you've done to me, you think THAT will hurt me?" She shouted.

"I'll kill you!" Wynn staggered to his feet. Skin blistering red and body mass increasing, "I swear it! I'll kill you dead! I'll rip you to pieces!" The shifter charged once more at her. To his detriment, she nimbly dodged off to the side. His next lunge was met with a fist buried in his stomach. He was finally able to grab her by her shoulders and throw her with all his might into the far wall. She hit with enough force to send dust flying. The ceiling above them shuddered, the sound resonating through the hospital. Wynn chuckled, he thought he'd won! Until...Jinx stepped out of the dust with mere bruises. Her eyes turned a deep crimson, a sly smile on her face.

"It's my turn now."

One moment she was across the room, the next she was right in front of him. The knife that was once in his hands was buried in his stomach. Wynn dropped to his knees. Jinx ripped the blade from his body, only to stab his torso several more times. She shoved him onto his back harshly. Then, she thrust the knife to the center of his chest. She began dragging it down to his belly button. Wynn's screams were music to her ears. She set the knife to the side. She didn't need it anymore. Her fingers slipped into a gap formed in his chest cavity. With a grin and a laugh his chest was torn open. There was blood and organs all open for her to see and do with as she pleased.

"Heart or lungs? Which do you like more?" Wynn only made a choked gurgling sound. She laughed again, he sounded like a little baby! Deciding he probably couldn't answer for himself she grabbed ahold of his heart. His eyes bulged out in pain and terror. Dark red eyes watched in amusement while she slowly, slowly pulled at the heart. Wyn made jerking motions with his limbs, blood frothing at his mouth.

Jinx ripped out his heart.

All went silent again. 


	27. Chapter 27

Without looking back they ran. Kara could hear the heavy footfalls behind them, proof that someone, most likely Michael, was following them. They ducked through that same service tunnel that Kara and Tommy had used to get there. If they could just get to Loomis's car….

Tommy closed a gate behind them, locking it. Kara heard someone crash into it and begin calling for help. Yeah right. That person was probably part of all this too. They deserved whatever fate befell them. They ran through the maximum security ward, where Kara had apparently been kept. All the while Tommy was urging them to go. Just go. Keep running. Kara turned down one hallway only to see Michael emerging from an apparent separate exit.

"Fuck!" Tommy growled, twisting on his heel and going the opposite way, "This way!" He called over his shoulder. Holding tightly to Danny's hand she ran as fast as the dress would allow. They ran until they came into a circular room, Kara shutting and locking the door. Tommy held Stephen to his chest, she held Danny just as close, as they backed into the corner. Kara's dress brushed up against something on her right. She looked down to see a chair with leather restraints that had been snapped. Dried blood covered the arms and formed a large stain underneath it. The blood had to be at least a day old. For some reason Jinx came to mind. She'd looked terrified when those men came. Maybe this...this was why…

There was a short bang and a fist pushed through the thin wood frame. Tommy herded Kara and Danny into a hiding spot as a chunk of the door, containing the handle and lock, was torn off. She pressed herself against a cylindrical drum of some kind as the door swung open and those same heavy footsteps slowly entered the room. There was the sound of wood splintering. The first thing that came to her mind was the chair.

"Michael." Tommy's voice sounded from across the room. Kara took a chance and briefly peeked out to see him holding a white bundle, "You've won." He took a few steps forward, "He's yours." He looked about to hand him over when two things happened.

Stephen, not in the bundle but in Danny's arms, began to fuss, and

A strong and heavy BOOM reverberated around the room.

The whole hospital seemed to shake with the force of whatever that was. Michael turned his head to the doorway, also towards where Kara, Danny, and Stephen were. Tommy lunged with at least four syringes filled with some sort of liquid, sinking all of them into his opponent's neck. Whatever was in them didn't act very quickly because almost instantly Tommy was lifted up into the air with Michael's scarred hand around his neck. Then he threw him into a corner. He yanked out the syringes, Kara watched him take a few steps back.

That's when Kara took the opportunity to strike.

She lashed out with the pipe in her hands, letting Danny take Stephen and find a better hiding place for the two. Several times she wacked Michael with the thing. Suddenly he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her onto a counter. The next thing she knew one hand was around her neck, cutting off her air. The clawed at his arm with as much strength as she had. Strength that was rapidly fading as was her consciousness.

Just before everything went black she heard Danny cry out

"Leave her alone!"

Loomis woke on the floor of Wyn's office. He wasn't sure what woke him, or how long he'd been out. Either way he had a hell of a headache. The former doctor staggered to his feet, stumbling out into the hallway. Instantly the smell of blood assaulted his nose. It didn't take long to see the source. Or...sources.

Several bodies littered the hall, all mutilated in horrible fashion. Every single one had their chest ripped open and their hearts laying next to them. A few of the hearts looked like they had chunks ripped off of them.

A trail of bloody, bare, small footprints led him down the hall. Towards the maximum security ward. He followed them through it and into a brightly lit hallway.

That's where he found her.

Jinx Bernadette Myers.

Master of The Hellish Yard.

She had her back to him currently, a small scalpel in one hand and the freshly ripped out heart of her latest kill in the other. A young nurse who was suspected of giving laxatives to patients at the end of her shift to make the next shifts job harder. Loomis watched Jinx carve out a large piece of that heart and bring it towards her face. From what he could see she seemed to be...eating it…

"Jinx…" He said softly. She turned her head to stare at him blankly with bright red eyes. The black slip she was in revealed scars that her earlier outfit had so carefully hid. Blood covered her arms from the elbow down, her legs spattered in the crimson substance.

"Hey Loomis." Jinx tilted her head and smiled, "You're not dead."

"Jinx what is this?" He hesitantly took a step forward.

"What does it fucking look like?" She discarded the heart to the side as she turned away from him, "I'm killing everyone in this sham of a hospital. Then I'm finding Dad and burning this place to fucking ground."

"Why didn't you tell us what you were?" He asked, continuing forward until he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly she didn't shrug him off or move away.

"I dunno. Guess I was still in denial about it." She closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face, "Didn't want to accept it maybe. But now…" She suddenly whirled around and Loomis felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down with a choked noise to see the scalpel buried in his skin, "I know what I have to do. But I can't have you stopping me, Loomis." She ripped the blade out. His vision went spotty as his legs gave out and he crashed to the floor, "I hope you understand."

The last thing Loomis saw before he died was Jinx's soft smile and deep red eyes.

Jinx watched the life leave the old man's eyes, then she turned and began walking away. The blood covering her feet certainly made walking an adventure. Who knew the life force that pumped through everyone's veins was so slippery? She wandered down one hallway, then to another. She could hear voices and decided to follow them. At the end of the hall she saw a door with the handle torn off. That's where the voices were coming from. Just a few feet from the doorway something slammed into her. Not physically. Not even really mentally. And fuck no emotionally. It was just like one minute she was going strong and steady and then next every cell of her body was on fire. Jinx fell straight to the floor with a choked gasp. She clutched at her scarred arms hard enough to draw blood with her fingernails. The pain pulsed with her heartbeat, faster and faster as her fear grew. Then it...just disappeared. She was left lying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling with a confused look. Gradually she was able to sit up and stagger to her feet. Legs felt heavy as lead, her arms not much better. She stuck to the walls as she drew once more closer to that room. Somehow she managed to keep her grip on the scalpel all that time. How? She had no idea and honestly she didn't care.

Kara and her kid suddenly burst through the doorway, the kid holding Jamie's baby...Stephen. They skidded to a stop when they saw her. Tommy ran out and did the same.

"Yeah yeah I know, I look like a butcher's shop threw up on me, move the fuck on." Jinx rolled her eyes. She sucked in a breath and managed to leave the wall, taking a few shaky steps forward, "Is that….Jamie's kid?"

"Y-yeah…" Tommy, with trembling hands, took the baby from the kid's arms and held him for her to see. She smiled, a geniune smile with no malice or ill intent behind it.

"He looks like her." She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and settled them on the kid, "You're the one they were going to replace Dad with, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Kara took a defensive step toward her.

"Tell me kid, have you been hearing a voice in your head, telling you to kill your mom, dad, everyone related to you?" Jinx's smile turned to a sharp frown.

"Yeah." The kid looked up at her with wide eyes, like she'd told him a story for the first time or something.

"You've felt a pull to do it tonight haven't you?" He nodded. She walked so she was standing right in front of him, "Well you're not going to. And you want to know why?"

"Why?" He tilted his head.

Jinx lashed out with the scalpel, stabbing the kid straight in the heart. She heard Kara cry out and Tommy stumble away from her. But she didn't pay them any mind. She stepped back and the kid fell to the floor, dead.

"Because you'll be dead."

"Danny!" Kara fell to her knees in front of her son's corpse, tears running down her cheeks, "Danny no!"

"What did you…" Tommy's wide eyes switched between the mother and her son's murderer.

"I just saved your lives." Jinx walked straight past him, towards the room they'd all came from, "Take care of Jamie's kid. For now at least. He'll need a stable foundation for what's to come for him."

"What is coming for him?" He called over her shoulder. She paused, then looked back with a smug smirk.

"That baby, one day I'm hoping he's gonna kill me."

Leaving Tommy gawking and Kara sobbing she stepped into the room. It was one that Wynn liked to shove her in and keep her for days on end without seeing her father or anyone but him. She was so glad she'd ripped that fucker's heart out. As she reached the center of the room she saw movement to her right.

"Dad?" Jinx called softly, like the child that she was. The next thing she knew she was engulfed a familiar and protective embrace. The last of her strength gave out and she let her father hold her up, "I did it...I killed him...I finally did it." She looked up to see her father's face, without the mask, "Wynn's gone...he's finally gone…" A hysterical laugh bubbled from her throat and she buried her face in his shoulder. Michael shifted his grip on her to lift her off the ground. Her arms linked around his neck as the father and daughter duo left the room. Tommy and Kara were gone, as was the kid's corpse. Jinx leaned her head against her father's chest, just listening to his heartbeat.

That night, the Smith's Grove Sanitarium burned down.

No one knew how it happened.

No one inside lived to tell about it.

No one, but the Boogeyman and The Master of The Hellish Yard. 


End file.
